


You're Still the One

by Artwie24



Category: HyunJi-fandom, Kim Soo-Hyun - Fandom, Seo Yea-ji, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, F/M, First Love, Forgiveness, Friendship, Happy Ending, Healing, Making Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwie24/pseuds/Artwie24
Summary: Moon Gang-Tae strives to become a world class movie/film director someday. When opportunity strikes, he was left with the greatest decision he needs to make in his life. He finds himself in a crossroad, choosing between his dream or the only woman he ever loved.A love story on friendship, forgiveness, and finding second chances...
Relationships: Go Moon Young/Moon Gang Tae, Ko Mun Yeong/Moon Kang Tae
Comments: 178
Kudos: 439





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> "Living with regrets was like driving a car that only moved in reverse." - Jodi Picoult

LOS ANGELES (present day, 2020) 

They said opportunity knocks only once, you never know if you’ll get another one, so better take the chance when you get it. 

And that’s exactly what Moon Gang-Tae did. He seized the opportunity when he was given a chance, reaching for his dream and living the life he always wanted.  
But sometimes regrets seeps in without any warning. Questions of “what if’s” and “what could have been” constantly haunts him. Did he made the right choice? Is this really what he wants? 

Loud chatters, blaring music, and raucous laughter suddenly brought him back to his senses. 

He turned his gaze around him, a large number of people are gathered in one of the posh and luxurious events place in Los Angeles to celebrate his win for “best director” and for his film bagging the “best picture” in the recently concluded Academy Awards, which is one of the most prestigious awards in the entertainment industry. 

He never thought he would achieve all this at a young age. Many doubted his capabilities during his rookie days as film director, but he’s determined to prove them wrong. After years of hard work and sacrifices he finally reached the top. Several production companies started making offers in the hope of getting him to work with them on future projects. This recent win surely earned him the respect and praise he long deserved from this industry. 

Gang-tae gave a subtle smile while he takes a sip of his whiskey remembering his early days of apprenticeship at film directing. It was tough indeed, full of blood, sweat and tears, but he was grateful for his mentor. The man who gave him the opportunity, someone who believes in him when he is about to give up. 

Director Oh Ji-wang makes his way to him, proudly pats his back, “Congratulations! Well done, Gang-tae!” He beamed at him. “I always believe that you have something special in you... I never doubted that you will be great someday! And look where you are now, I’m proud of you son!” 

“Thank you Director Oh! But we both know that I wouldn’t be here if not for you. You’ve done so much for me, more than I expected. You’re not only a true mentor but you’ve been the father I never had.” 

“Silly boy, of course it’s all your talent and skills that brought you where you are now. I just gave you the chance and show you the ropes, but you’ve done so well. So be proud and stop sulking here in the corner. Enjoy the night, all these people are here to celebrate with you. Or is there something that bothers you, Gang-tae?” 

“Not at all, Director Oh! I’m just thinking of something for a moment but certainly no need to worry about me”

“Are you thinking of something or someone?” The old man’s curiosity never fades. 

“Gang-tae, I know you well enough to know what you’re thinking. It has been years, haven’t you moved on? I guess its about time that you start looking after yourself and think about building your own family. You’re in the right age and clearly, you’ve reached your dream of becoming a reputable film director and is financially stable. I wonder what’s stopping you from letting go of the past and giving your heart another chance to fall in love.”

With a faint smile, Gang-tae just replied, “If I know how to stop my heart from beating for her, I’ve done that years ago. Maybe I was born and fated to be alone…” 

Director Oh quickly cut him off “Stop that non-sense, Gang-tae. You’re a good person, don’t be too hard on yourself. You’ve done what you believe is best for you and for her.”

Gang-tae mustering the courage to open up to his mentor, “Director Oh, I wonder how my life would turn out if I stayed in Korea… if I stayed with her. Why do I feel like I will live the rest of my life regretting the day I left her?”

“Son, you should know that making decision is one of the hardest things in life especially if the choice is between what you want and what is right.” He paused, before looking intently at Gang-tae, and patting his back again. 

“Taking risks are part of growing up, but you should be brave and strong enough to face the consequences of what your choice entails. You need to accept that your life changes the moment you made that decision.” 

“I know my life would change and that’s where I’m often caught asking myself, if this is really the life, I wanted. I finally got where I want to be, a renowned director but it’s a life without her…” Gang-tae didn’t realize that tears are silently casting to drop from his eyes as he continue to drown himself in misery and the alcohol that slowly consuming his body. 

How ironic, this day should be one of the best days of his life. But he suddenly can’t find the joy to celebrate, because in all honesty, he knows there’s a massive void in his heart. He is sinking deeper every day to the emptiness he feels because he chose to run away. He left her and that is the truth that will endlessly trap him into the abyss that he created the day he broke her heart. 

With a deep sigh, he returned his gaze to Director Oh, “It has been a long night already, Director. I should get going. I don’t think I have the strength anymore to party with these people.” He tried so hard to give a hearty laugh.

“But seriously, thank you Director Oh, for listening and for your words of wisdom once again. I truly appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” 

“Gang-tae, you always have me, so whenever you need someone to talk about things or clear your head, just remember, I’m one call away.” His voice is full of concern for this boy who he fondly treats like a son. 

Moments later, Gang-tae finds himself in the comfort of his own home. He decided not to finish the after-party celebrations with the intention of getting some rest. 

But as soon as he lay down on his bed, his mind just drifted back thinking about her. So, he steps out into the balcony of his LA penthouse, lost and deep in thoughts of the woman who owns his heart. 

A warm breeze sweeping around him as he admires the city lights and the peaceful evening sky above him. 

He then closed his eyes and whispered into the wind, hoping it would reach her, “Happy Birthday, Love…”

It’s her birthday today, it’s also the day he first confessed, asking her to give him a chance to love her. 

He remembers everything vividly, his promise of love and forever, all the times they have shared from the first time they met until the time he left her broken.  
His heart is bleeding, maybe he really deserves to live a miserable life despite everything that he has now. 

Is it really time to move on, to give up and let her memories go? 

His mind wants to do those exactly, to free himself and take another chance in finding happiness, but he knows deep down, he can’t do it.

He doesn’t have the strength; he is long defeated by the force pulling him back to his past. No matter how much he tried, his heart calls only her name. 

He lost contact with her the moment he arrives in America. It’s like she vanished completely in his life. Hiding herself and leaving no traces for him to reach out. She made sure that they will never see each other again. 

Eight years is long enough, it’s time for him to find her and he’s more determined than ever. Now, he has all the means and resources to look for her. He’s much stronger with connections here and there. Even if he spends his entire fortune and his whole life searching for her, he will do it in a heartbeat. 

He will never give her up, not without a fight. He promised himself that he will do anything just to win her back. 

“I never stop loving you…I know you’re out there somewhere. You can’t hide from me forever; I will find you…Ko Mun-yeong…” he vowed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interaction by Gang-tae and Director Oh in this chapter is of course inspired by episode12. I like how vulnerable GT was on that scene when he learned about the butterfly and MY’s mom, then the director was just there for him listening and comforting him.
> 
> Something I realize while writing this chapter....
> 
> “Never regret anything that has happened in your life, it cannot be changed or undone rather take it as a learning experience. Don’t let it trapped you in the past, but instead use it to motivate you for the future!” 😊


	2. Unexpected Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected moments happens for a reason....

SEOUL (2010) 

Mun-yeong is certain she was headed for trouble the moment her cousin Juri met her at the door. 

Juri excitedly announced, “I have some wonderful news for you!”

“What is it this time? What have you done?” Mun-yeong asked suspiciously.

Looking hurt, Juri blurted out, “What kind of question is that? Don’t worry too much. You’re always so ahead of yourself. It’s nothing bad. Trust me Mun-yeong, you are going to thank me cause I’m doing you a favor.”

“Alright Juri, what’s this wonderful favor I should be thankful for?” 

Juri grinned. “Okay, so Saturday night we’re going to the movies, right?”

“Yes, as far as I know we’re still going, so what about it?” Mun-yeong said.

“This is the best part, my boyfriend Sang-In will go with us and he’s bringing his friend for you.”

“What? Are you serious? You’re fixing me up on a blind date?” Mun-yeong shrieked. “Can I strangle you now? That is the wonderful news? I think I want to kill you now!”

“My goodness Mun-yeong, don’t make blind dates sound so negative. You’re totally overreacting! Come on, it would be fun. Besides, I want to help you meet friends since you just moved to Seoul. Also Sang-in’s best friend isn’t dating anyone, so it’s just perfect to… ”

She cut her off. “No way Juri. Count me out. I won’t do it”

“But we’ve planned this already for days! You can’t back out! What will I tell Sang-in? What would Gang-tae think?” Juri said in her most annoying voice. 

“Who’s Gang-tae?”

“Sang-in’s best friend of course, you silly! Come on, Mun-yeong, I’m sure you’ll like Gang-tae. He’s …”

“Oh sure, let me guess… he’s amazing and good looking with great personality that almost all girls would fall for him, right?”

“You guess right!” Juri said ignoring her sarcastic tone. 

“Oh wow, so impressing, good for him then! But if he’s great looking why does his best friend have to fix him up with blind dates? Forget it Juri, I’m not going with you to the movies anymore, and that’s final!”

Mun-yeong hurriedly went downstairs leaving Juri and her stupid idea. She climbed into her car thinking of getting a nice relaxing warm bath at home. 

She’s lucky enough to get accepted into Chung-Ang University’s (CAU) College of Medicine, hence she’s so excited with her move to Seoul. Finally, she’s one step closer from her dream of becoming a pediatrician. Ever since she’s little she loves playing the “pretend doctor” game with her playmates and when she reach adolescence her love for children became more evident that she didn’t think twice on what career path she will take in the future. 

She’s nearly home when at the last intersection the traffic light turns red, stopping for a brief moment, when suddenly a loud crash sends her to lurch forward on her seat. Mun-yeong instantly leaped out, trembling all over and ran to the rear of the car to check the damage. The car’s rear bumper was badly twisted as she gazed helplessly at the wreckage. The other car’s front bumper had the same condition as well. She quickly went to the other car who hit her. 

Mun-yeong quickly assumed that the driver is probably doing something that made him missed the red light or he could be on the phone and was distracted, hence forgetting to hit the brakes. She hates irresponsible drivers so much, especially that one of her close friends back in Busan where she came from, had a fatal car accident. It was a traumatizing memory that it took her a while to learn how to drive and get a license. 

The driver of the other car nervously opened the front door and stepped out. He is clearly ready to apologize, but the words got stuck in his throat he just stared at Mun-yeong. 

Looking closely, she noticed the guy’s visual is certainly pleasing. Mun-yeong must admit he’s quite handsome with lean broad shoulders, just the right height difference with her, his skin is fair and his lips… 

“Geez what am I thinking! Get around yourself, Mun-yeong!” Reprimanding herself silently.

“Hey you!” she yelled and completely ignoring the guy’s physical features in distracting her. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Are you on the phone while driving? Are you insane? Don’t you know how to use the brake pedal? If you’d been watching where you are going you could have stopped before you hit me since it was a red light!” Mun-yeong is fuming mad that she just blasted out all those words at him. 

“Well, there’s no point in arguing, Miss. I’m really sorry that I completely did not see the red light and your car in front. The damage is already done so don’t worry; I will shoulder all the expenses for your car repair. Just give me your name and number and my insurance will take care of everything.” The driver said calmly. He’s obviously trying his best not to piss her off any further.

“Of course, you need to pay for the repairs! This is obviously your fault. Give me your phone.”

He handed his phone to her and they exchange contact details. 

When she returned his phone to him, he read her name out loud. 

“Ko Mun-yeong. That sounds familiar. Do I know you? ” She raised her hand to stop and interrupt what he’s saying. 

“I’ve never seen you before in my life and I hope our paths will not cross again!” She said loftily. Then she gets back to her car and drove away without glancing back at him. 

SATURDAY NIGHT ( MOVIE NIGHT)

“You won’t believe what happened to me the other day on my way home from your house,” Mun-yeong told Juri. 

They are just getting ready for the date that Juri had forced on her. 

“Okay, tell me what happened.”

“Well I got into an accident with some dumb driver!”

“Mun-yeong! Oh my gosh! I hope it was not that serious!”

“I’m in front of you right now, so of course it’s nothing serious.” She assured Juri. “He got my number anyway and he promised to pay the damage and repairs. He looks like around the same age as we are.”

“Is he good looking? Maybe he’ll call you and ask you out? Juri excitedly exclaimed.

“You and your quick mind. Please stop that nonsense my dear cousin. I’m not interested in irresponsible and reckless guys like him and I really hope I will not see him again.”

“Don’t judge him too fast. Maybe it was just unlucky for him to be driving that day and crashing into you. Or he might have an explanation why it happened, but knowing you, I’m thinking you didn’t even bother giving the poor guy a chance to explain! Is he good looking then?... otherwise that’s the first thing you will correct me for saying! Ha, I got you there!” She said mockingly.

“Okay fine, yes he’s stunning and visually pleasing alright. Happy now?”

“What’s his name?”

“You can check my phone for recent added contacts, and you’ll see his name which he added. Too bad I don’t plan to remember him at all.” Mun-yeong gave her phone to show Juri while she went to the bathroom to do her make-up. 

A few minutes later, Juri headed in the bathroom to join her, but looking pale. 

“Hey are you okay?” She asked Juri. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“I think I feel sort of sick. Mun-yeong, maybe this blind date thing is not a good idea after all. Why don’t I just call Sang-in and we’ll drop the whole thing off?” Juri said without looking at her. 

Mun-yeong smiled and stared at her cousin. “Are you crazy? After the way you bulldozed me into this?”

Juri nervously cleared her throat. “Just in case you don’t like your date tonight, just keep in mind that he’s my boyfriend’s best friend and Sang-in means a lot to me, and it would hurt him if…”

“Juri don’t worry okay! Is that what’s bothering you? If he’s a friend of Sang-in, I’m sure he can’t be that bad.”

“I know right!” Juri happily cheered. “So, if you’ll just give Gang-tae a chance, and not judge him too quickly then we’re good!”

“Juri, come on, I will never be rude to one of your friends. You should know me better.” 

We are about to go to the living room when we hear the doorbell rang. 

“They’re here Mun-yeong, let’s go. Promise me you’ll be good to him, okay?”

“I know Juri, so stop being so nervous and fidgety.”

Juri went straight and opened the front door. “Sang-in! Gang-tae!” Mun-yeong heard her say with excitement. 

“Come inside! I want you to meet my cousin, Ko Mun-yeong.” 

Juri looked at her and smiled uneasily, “Mun-yeong, you’ve met Sang-in right” then she paused and took a deep breath before saying “and this is Moon Gang-tae, your date.” 

He stepped forward as Juri introduced him, then it hit Mun-yeong suddenly, now she knew why her cousin is acting very strangely. 

She was face to face again with the foolish irresponsible driver who hit her car!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can't go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending"  
> \- C.S. Lewis -


	3. Smitten with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you would get smitten with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected moment...

LOS ANGELES (present day, 2020)

As a young film director at Park and Oh Pictures, Inc., Gang-tae ensures that his professional work ethics is the same level as the other veteran directors. He takes each project very seriously and is always mindful of the outcome. He wants everything as perfect as possible. 

The company was owned by partners Edward Park and Oh Ji-wang. They’ve known each other since their high school days until they both received their degrees in Film and Theater Arts. As soon as they graduate the two decided to venture into movie production and start their own company. Their humble beginnings were a true testament of their perseverance and hard work. 

Gang-tae received his big break in film directing when he was approached by Director Oh, back in Seoul. The man saw his distinct talent and ability when he submitted the short film he made back in college as part of their annual school film festival. Director Oh was one of the judges and was truly impressed at Gang-tae’s work. 

He got invited to be an apprentice at their company in America. It was a chance of a lifetime for him and it was too hard to resist. He remembers the first time Director Oh talked to him, but there are many factors that he needs to consider, hence he asked the director to give him a little more time to think.  
If he accepts his offer, it only means one thing, he’s moving to the States and will leave everything in Korea including his girlfriend. Just the thought of leaving her, scares the hell out of him already. Can they survive a long-distance relationship if ever? 

He met Director Oh the following week to tell him personally that he really can’t decide yet. However, the director seems to be persistent in getting him as an apprentice that he even gave Gang-tae his personal contact details in America just in case he made up his mind and accept the apprenticeship offer. He does not want Gang-tae’s potential in film directing go to waste so he encouraged him to think carefully. 

A light knock at the door by his assistant Jaesu, suddenly brought Gang-tae back to the present. 

He is busy working in his office at Park and Oh Pictures, Inc. on a Saturday morning. He wanted to immediately review all the upcoming movie projects that was offered to their company. 

“Good morning Sir” Jaesu courteously greet his boss. “Here’s a few more movie scripts that came in late last night.” His assistant handed a couple more folders to him. 

“Alright, thank you Jaesu and I’m sorry to ask you to come on a Saturday morning. Don’t worry you’ll get overtime pay!” Gang-tae said smiling at his assistant. 

“No problem at all sir!” Jaesu replied. “If you need anything else just buzz me, I’ll be at my desk.”

His assistant left immediately and shuts the door behind while he continues to skim through all the movie scripts in front of him. 

Nothing seems to catch his attention until he saw the last one from the files given to him by Jaesu. 

He closely examined and scanned the script pages quickly… his interest is slowly becoming evident as he read the title of the movie aloud – “Way Back to You”. 

Curious about the storyline he briefly read the plot summary. 

The story involves a country girl leaving her small town and her lover hoping to find a brighter future in the city. But once she fulfilled her dreams, she suddenly realizes that there is something missing in her life. She yearns and longs to be back home, and above all to return to him, hoping to rekindle their past romance.

As if he was reading the story of his life, Gang-tae put the script down and took a deep breath. 

He fell silent as he opens the bottom drawer of his desk and took the framed photo that he long kept in there. 

The picture was taken during their university days, it was him and her. 

His arms wrapped around her lovingly, their smiles glowing with happiness and their eyes full of love for each other. 

Gang-tae slowly touched the photo, tracing her image with his fingertips… years of longing made him form a mental image of her in his mind, her face deeply imprinted within him.

Without a warning, he finds himself reminiscing the day they first met unexpectedly and the blind date that started it all… 

SEOUL (2010) 

One call from the hospital’s emergency department telling him that his mother had a heart attack, sends Gang-tae rushing. Although the hospital staff advise him that she is already in a stable condition and there is no need to worry. They are just informing him so he can come to his mother’s side. 

But how can he not worry? She is the only family he has got. His father passed away even before he was born due to a work accident. His mother solely raised him. 

He was lost in thought that he failed to notice the traffic light turning red and it’s too late now to step on the brake pedal. The next thing he heard is the loud crashing sound of his car smashing the other one in front of him. 

“Damn, this is really not my day… get a grip Gang-tae!” Cursing to himself before stepping out of the car. 

The driver of the car is a girl… a beautiful one. 

He closely looks at her while she checks on the damage. He was immediately smitten by her presence and physical beauty that he ends up staring at her eyes then down to her lips as she continues her ranting. The girl was so furious that he thought she can eat him alive. 

He took a deep breath and count 1,2,3 before talking to her calmly. 

“Well, there’s no point in arguing, Miss. I’m really sorry that I completely did not see the red light and your car in front. The damage is already done so don’t worry; I will shoulder all the expenses for your car repair. Just give me your name and number and my insurance will take care of everything.”

They exchange contact details for the insurance and repairs of the damage. Then she hurriedly left, leaving him on the street before he gazed down on his phone, looking at her name and number. 

“Ko Mun-yeong… nice to meet you.” A smile slowly forming on his lips. 

SATURDAY NIGHT ( MOVIE NIGHT)

“Gang-tae, I’m already outside of your house” His friend Sang-in said on the other line. 

“Okay, I’ll be out there in a minute” Gang-tae replied. 

For the past few days, Sang-in and his girlfriend Juri, kept on persuading him to go on a blind date with Juri’s cousin. So tonight, he finally agreed to join them out of good will and the fact that he values their friendship. 

He thought there shouldn’t be any harm going on just one blind date. He’ll do this for them just one time, so they’ll stop bugging him in the future.

He’s not in a rush to date someone, because all he wanted right now is to focus on his studies and be a world class film director someday. 

He’s even thrilled that he recently got his college application accepted at CAU’s School of Performing Arts and Media. Finally, his plans for his future are in motion.

Gang-tae has never been in any romantic relationship since he rarely goes out on dates let alone blind dates. 

For him, the right girl will come along unexpectedly. He suddenly remembers the girl he crashed his car into the other day. Maybe she is the only exception if ever he’ll get involved with someone in the future. 

Her image still lingers on his mind and the mere thought of her makes him smile with enthusiasm. For some reason he's looking forward to seeing her again or hearing her voice once they meet up to discuss about the car damage repairs. 

She hasn’t call him yet, so he’s thinking maybe he’ll do the first move and give her a call tomorrow. 

He steps out and saw Sang-in waiting for him, so he hurriedly hopped into his car taking the front passenger seat. 

The drive to the girl’s house was not that long, and soon they are finding their way walking to the front door and ringing the doorbell. 

Juri opened the door for them and she looks so nervous and uneasy as she introduces her cousin. 

A striking realization caught Gang-tae in surprise as he saw the girl now in front of him. 

It is her again. The one who got stuck in his mind for days now, it’s none other than … “Ko Mun-yeong”.

“Wow, this is amazing, fate is really on my side!” Gang-tae quietly mumbled and feeling amused.

Silence surrounded all four of them once they are in the living room, looking awkwardly at each other. Sang-in is obviously the only clueless person and is unaware of what is going on. 

“Mun-yeong just moved to Seoul from Busan,” Sang-in explained to Gang-tae. 

Then looking at Mun-yeong, he asked “How do you feel moving here in Seoul so far Mun-yeong?”

“I love it so far, everything is just perfectly fine, though I wish some people would be more careful when they drive around the city. You know just be mindful, so it won’t cause accidents and inconveniences!” She answered as she kept her gaze directly to her date. 

But he instantly looked away perhaps afraid of her eyes shooting silent daggers at him. 

So Juri quickly, grabbed her arm and gave a warning look. Then she brightly said, “Let’s go to the movies, surely we don’t want to be late!”

When they arrived at the theater, Juri and Mun-yeong got their seats while Sang-in and Gang-tae bought popcorn and drinks. “You owe me big time Juri and I’ll get you for this!” Mun-yeong muttered to Juri. 

Juri groaned. “I’m sorry Mun-yeong, but how was I supposed to know that you ran into Gang-tae and he was the one who wreck your car?”

“We’ll talk about it later. They’re coming now.” 

The movie soon started, and Mun-yeong thought that the movie theater is a good place to go if you do not want to talk or even look at your date. She focused on the movie to forget the guy seated beside her. 

The movie went well, and she did enjoy the whole plot and surprisingly it did not bore her at all. 

Once they head outside, the four of them decided to grab some burgers and fries. 

While eating, Gang-tae cleared his throat and asked Mun-yeong nervously, “Which university are you attending? The semester will soon start are you all set already?”

“I’m going to CAU and yeah I think I’ve got everything covered.” she answered him politely since she can see Juri’s glaring at her and again giving warning signs not to be a bitch!

Then Juri excitedly said, “Oh that’s right, Gang-tae is going to CAU as well, Mun-yeong!”

“I look forward seeing you on campus, Mun-yeong, I’m sure we might bump into each other somehow!” Gang-tae looking at her giving a faint mysterious smile. 

“Is he trying to flirt with me now?” Mun-yeong silently thought to herself. 

Not sure what he’s implying but surely, she will never let her guard down to this guy. 

Aside from having a bad first impression of him, she felt like he’s the kind of guy that every girl would love to chase because of his good looks. This guy is flashing a big warning sign in her eyes of NOT to FALL in LOVE otherwise you will get your heartbroken. 

She’s going to follow her girl instinct and save herself from any heartbreak and distraction. They can be friends, she’s fine with that but more than friends she doubted it. 

After a few hours, they finally left the diner place and head for home. Juri will sleepover at Mun-yeong’s place. 

The boys walked them to the front gate, but Juri pulled Sang-in further ahead so they can properly bid goodbye and probably give each other a good night kiss but is shy to have some audience. 

“Well, it was really nice meeting you, Mun-yeong, properly this time.” She heard him say, remembering the way she left him on the road after the car accident without any proper introduction and goodbyes. 

“I’ll see you in school then!” Gang-tae said while smiling at her like a lovesick puppy. What is wrong with this guy? She thought.

“Good to meet you too. I know we had a bad start and I’m sorry if I’ve been rude that day. But someday you will understand why I reacted that way and why I completely exploded like that. Anyway, thank you for tonight and keeping me company otherwise those two lovebirds will make me a third wheel. Have a good night, Gang-tae.”

“Good night Mun-yeong. I’ll call you tomorrow about the car repairs. Thanks for the company too, I had fun.” 

Mun-yeong, started walking straight to the house and waved back at him before closing the door.

Who would have thought that the girl he’s waiting to come unexpectedly has now arrived? 

Indeed, it was a lovely and interesting night for Gang-tae as he gazed up to the sky, thanking the heavens for what is unfolding slowly in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chung-Ang University is the alma mater of KSH. It's hard to think of a university name in Korea so I decided to use CAU in this fan fic! 
> 
> Thank you for spending your time reading this story so far and hopefully you'll stay with me until the end.


	4. Pretending She's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I realized I was thinking of you and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind. Then it occurred to me: Since I met you, you've never left."  
> \- Author Unknown -

SEOUL (2010) at CHUNG-ANG UNIVERISTY

It was another beautiful spring day. Vibrant flowers blooming in display with their spectacular colors all around, enticing everyone to admire their essence.

Gang-tae gazed at the flowers and was fascinated by the beauty they exhibit. Looking at the flowers reminds him of her.

He’s on his way to CAU’s College of Medicine building, in the hope of catching a glimpse of the girl he’s literally crushing on for weeks now.

After their blind date, he knew he likes her a lot. He is very much attracted to Mun-yeong, so Gang-tae tried to get to know her better through Juri and Sang-in’s help. The four of them would sometimes hang out and spend weekends together just enjoying each other’s company. 

He has not confessed to Mun-yeong, so he asked Juri and Sang-in not to mention anything to her. Gang-tae does not want to scare her nor make her uncomfortable by confessing his true feelings when he’s aware that she’s not yet ready for a romantic commitment. He is also afraid that once she knew how he felt she might push him away. So, for now, he will wait patiently for the right time and perfect moment when he can tell her everything. 

He’s standing behind a tree, wearing his cap trying to be discreet as much as possible. He doesn’t want to startle her by his presence, it’s more than enough for him just to see her from afar. 

A few minutes of waiting, and then he finally caught sight of her. 

Her beautiful face radiates all the way from where he is standing. He was left breathless and full of admiration as his gaze follows her. She’s wearing a knee length floral sun dress that hugs her slender frame, her fair skin glowing flawlessly, and her long hair flowing freely past her shoulders. She’s clutching her books securely across her chest. 

His day is now complete, “Mission accomplished, Gang-tae!” He mumbled to himself. 

He was about to leave when he noticed two guys suspiciously following her from behind and eyeing her intently, making him irritated and annoyed. The sight of it bothers him so instead of leaving he quickly walk towards her. 

Then he heard the guys call out her name. She looked back and he can sense her displeasure by the way she glared and frowned at them. 

“Good morning beautiful!” Said the first guy wearing glasses. 

“Hi, Ko Mun-yeong, you look so gorgeous as ever!” The other guy flirtatiously compliments her. 

“We’re wondering if you’re free tonight to hang out with us since we’re both in the same department!” 

Not wanting to sound and look rude, Mun-yeong quickly brushed them off by saying in her most apologetic voice... “I’m really sorry but I already have plans tonight, a date with my BOYFRIEND!” 

Clearly stressing the word “boyfriend” so they would stop pestering her. This is not the first time that these two guys approached her. She decided it’s time to bring their hopes down since she’s not interested in dating and that’s the least of her priorities right now. 

Gang-tae suddenly stopped on his tracks when he heard what she blurted out. He even asked himself, “Did he miss on something about Mun-yeong having a boyfriend? “

“Seriously? You have a boyfriend?” The guy in glasses mockingly asked. 

Then the other guy spoke “But we hardly see you with anyone except for the girls in our class!”

“We don’t believe you, unless we see him!” Both guys provoking her. 

In that instant, Mun-yeong turned her head around and saw Gang-tae staring at her, a few steps away from where she stands. 

Then a brilliant idea crossed her mind, she knows what to do with these two annoying guys. 

In one swift move, she cried his name... “GANG-TAE!”, then she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck before saying, “HI, LOVE!”

It was loud enough not to be heard by those two guys and the others who are just merely passing by. 

Gang-tae was surprised by what happened but he didn’t show it. Rather he played along wrapping his arms around her waist and holds her close to him. Somehow, he understands what she’s trying to accomplish. 

Both guys were astonished by what they just witnessed.

“Oh, so you really have a boyfriend! Sorry Mun-yeong, we just assumed that you’re not dating someone.” 

“Will go ahead now, see you around.”

They left shaking their heads in disbelief and just walked away without glancing back at Mun-yeong and Gang-tae. 

As soon as those guys were out of sight, Mun-yeong quickly apologised at Gang-tae. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry for dragging you into this kind of dilemma. But thank you so much, you really came at the right time when I needed someone for that boyfriend role thing!”

“I guess its destiny! They said when someone shows up when you needed them, that’s destiny!” Gang-tae nervously chuckled while staring at her. He still can’t believe what happened. The mere touch of her soft body to him feels like a thousand electric current went inside his whole body, making his heart skip like crazy. 

“Really? I never thought about it like that, but it’s a good one though!” Mun-yeong said while giving a soft laugh at his idea of destiny. 

“But seriously, does it happen all the time? I mean, do you get guys like that come at you?” Gang-tae curiously asked.

“Not bragging about it, but yeah... a lot! And each time, I must turn them down and avoid them, but sometimes it’s hard when they are persistent in bugging me! Just like those two earlier.” Mun-yeong sighed. 

“Are you not interested in dating any of them?” He anxiously waits for her answer and silently prayed that she’ll say something he hopes for. 

“Well for starters, yes, I’m not interested in dating any of them, second, Medicine is such a demanding and challenging course so I don’t need distractions from guys like them, and third, maybe I’m waiting for the right guy to turn up, like you said, my destiny perhaps?” Mun-yeong said smiling at him. She’s a bit surprised at his sudden curiosity. 

Out of nowhere, Gang-tae abruptly said something he never thought he’ll say to a girl, let alone to Mun- yeong! 

“Then I’ll continue to be your pretend boyfriend! So, no other guys can bother you anymore....” He paused before clearing his throat, then almost like a whisper, he said, “If you like the idea of it.” 

She was stunned and left speechless by what she just heard. Leaving her staring straight at his eyes for a few seconds. Mun-yeong trying to decipher quickly what he meant, break their eye contact, before asking, “Are you serious?”

“I’m serious Mun-yeong, if that’s the least I can do to help you get rid of those ants... I mean those guys bothering and annoying you, then I’m happy to do it for you!” Gang-tae meekly replied. “And isn’t that being friends would normally do, help each other out?” 

“I don’t know what to say, Gang-tae. You’re too kind to help me out like that.” She paused for a moment, then she gazed at him again, “Are you sure we can pull it through and make them believe?” 

“Did you forget that I’m studying Theatre Arts, Film and Media and acting is part of it!” He smiled and gave her a wink.

“Oh, that’s right... how could I forget.” Mun-yeong laughing softly, “Okay if you say so, and if I’m really not troubling you, then let’s do it!”

“Great! So, what time is your last class today?” Gang-tae casually asked.

“My last class will finish at half-past four.” She replied before throwing another question at him. “Why are you asking?” Mun-yeong asked curiously. 

“I’ll pick you up and I’m driving you home.” 

“What?”

“I won’t let my girlfriend go home by herself” Gang-tae smiling brightly. 

“You don’t have do it, that’s too much for you already!” Mun-yeong bicker. 

“Actually, that’s the first step we need to do in order for this pretend relationship to be successful.” Gang-tae insisted.

“What do you mean?” She cluelessly asked.

“Well those guys should see us constantly together and close to each other whenever it’s possible, otherwise they won’t believe that you have a boyfriend. So, we will start it by you and me either coming to school together or going home together!” 

“But...” Mun-yeong still trying to disagree.

Gang-tae cut her off. “No more but’s Mun-yeong. I will wait for you here in front of your building later and that’s final! Now go to your class, before you get in trouble for being late.”

“Alright, fine, since you’re insisting. But let us make it clear, I didn’t ask any of these from you, okay? It is you who offered to help and came up with this great plan of yours. I just want us to draw the line from there, are we clear?

“Crystal clear Mun-yeong!” Gang-tae cheerfully said.

“Good!” Then she turns around, heading towards the main entrance of their building, when suddenly, she heard him shout in his manly deep voice...

“SEE YOU LATER, LOVE!” 

She did not bother looking behind her since she felt her face blushing with embarrassment for getting the attention of other students. She just quickly dashed into her classroom completely flustered!

“Oh, I swear I’ll make you pay for that later MOON GANG-TAE!” She silently promised to herself. 

The sight of Mun-yeong running away like that made Gang-tae thrilled and laughing so hard. 

Gang-tae knew she will get back at him later, so he will prepare for her bickering. But for now, he will enjoy the moment of instantly having her as his girlfriend. 

The thought of her constantly by his side makes him ecstatic and overjoyed. It was pure bliss for him. 

He will use this time to show her how much she means to him. Gang-tae knew he’s already in love with her, so he’s more determined to use this chance to make her fall in love with him. To make her realize that they are meant to be together. 

“Pretend Relationship” .... that is what they have for NOW, but he will make sure at the end of their boyfriend-girlfriend show, the word “pretend” will no longer exists. He will be free to love her unconditionally and finally call her “Mine”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweetest feeling one can experience in this world is to fall in love! 
> 
> My favorite literary genre are love stories. So this fan fic is heading full force in that direction! 😉 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want it to be light and funny before we head for a more serious and heavy chapters later on.
> 
> I really had fun writing this particular chapter especially when I imagine KSH and SYJ acting it out on my mind! 😊


	5. First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how it ends, first love always changes you.  
> It teaches you something very special, something deep.  
> ~ Rishab Kohli ~

She can’t wait to tell Juri what happened that afternoon with Gang-tae and this whole pretend relationship thing. As soon as Gang-tae dropped her home, after giving her a ride, she immediately calls her cousin. She asked Juri right away to see her. 

Juri, being her cousin and best friend rolled into one has no choice but to quickly see Mun-yeong. Besides, she’s worried, what if there’s anything wrong with her. She would not call if it’s not urgent, right?

“What did you say again?” Juri’s eyes wide in shocked and almost spitting out the food in her mouth. 

“Gang-tae is now sort of my boyfriend...” Mun- yeong calmly repeats what she has said to Juri seconds ago. 

Both girls are eating dinner when Mun-yeong break the news to her. 

“You’re such a sly girl Mun-yeong!” 

“Stop it Juri, it’s not what you think!” 

“Then make me understand, how on earth did you become his girlfriend all of a sudden?” 

“It happened so quickly, first thing I knew there were these two guys annoyingly making their moves to get me to date them, and then the next thing I realized I’m running to Gang-tae making it looked like we’re a couple. Then him playing along with my crazy dilemma, but the most surprising part is him proposing to be my pretend boyfriend just to keep all those guys away from me.” 

“Wow, he did that. So, it was Gang-tae’s idea?

“Yes, and I was really surprised that it took me a while to believe he’s not joking!”

“I can’t believe it! That could be destiny! See, Mun-yeong, I knew you and Gang-tae would be perfect for each other!”

“Wait, didn’t I mention this is only a pretend relationship? You’re getting delusional again, Juri!”

“I’ll bet my life, there’s more to this than meets the eye! Something good will happen out of this... believe me!” Juri smiling brightly at her thoughts.

“You and you’re weird perceptions! Can’t you see, the guy just wants to help?” Mun-yeong shrugged and shakes her head as to what her cousin just said. 

“So how long do you plan to be together?”

“Well, he said it should be at least a couple of months to make sure I won’t be bothered again by those guys in my department.”

“Then after those couple of months and the show is over, what’s your plan?” Juri asked defiantly. 

“Gang-tae and I will go back to our separate lives, same as before. Plain and simple!” She confidently answered. 

“Did it ever occur to you, what if things might not work out that way you planned?” Juri asked dubiously. 

“What do you mean?” Confused as to what Juri’s trying to imply. 

Looking directly at Mun-yeong, Juri drops her million-dollar question, “What if you fall in love with him for real?” 

That night Mun-yeong finds herself tossing and turning in bed trying to get some sleep. 

Juri’s question keeps lingering on her mind. 

“Damn, why do I let her words get into my head?” Cursing under her breath and regretting why she even bothered telling her cousin about her “pretend boyfriend”. 

She made sure her heart is well guarded a long time ago. That is how it is all these years. She will never let Gang-tae stir her life into something unknown to her. She will be more cautious and careful and will just stick to their plan. No feelings attached; everything is just business. 

Mun-yeong shuts her eyes forcing herself to sleep when she heard her phone buzzing. She wonders who will send her a message at this late hour. She almost dropped her phone the moment she saw the message...

Gang-tae: “Good night Love! See you tomorrow!" 

Good lord! Did her thoughts summon him? 

She puts her phone down...thinking it is unnecessary for her to reply. She’ll pretend she’s already sleeping and didn’t received his message. She will deal with him tomorrow. 

Gang-tae smiled while staring at his phone, he is not expecting for her reply. The thought of her reading his message is enough for him. 

He knows Mun-yeong thinks everything is just for a show, but for him everything he does is real. 

“One day... you’ll see me more than just a friend Mun-yeong” Gang-tae silently muttered to himself drifting off to sleep with her image slowly engulfing him to dreamland. 

It’s another busy and frantic day at Chung-Ang University as students and professors prepares for their daily classes and activities. 

Gang-tae parks his car near her building. He picked up Mun-yeong from her apartment early in the morning, making sure they go to school together. The surprised look on her face the instant she saw him made her blushed. It was quite amusing from Gang-tae’s point of view. She looks beautiful that he can’t help but steal quick glances at her while he drives their way to school. 

Mun-yeong probably noticed his sneaky glances so she said “Gang-tae, please look at the road ahead... you don’t want to cause any accidents, would you?” 

She’s obviously pointing out and reminding him of the accident he caused the first time they met. 

“Oh sorry... I just couldn’t help but admire how pretty you are in your green dress.” Gang-tae sheepishly said. 

Mun-yeong blushing again, nervously looked at him then in a split second hurriedly turned her gaze outside the window and just stayed quiet the whole ride. 

He probably caught her again by surprise when he complimented her beauty. He’s just telling the truth and he will never get tired giving her praises whenever he gets the chance to do so. 

As soon as they arrived in school, Gang-tae asked her, “Do you want to have lunch with me today? In case you do not have afternoon classes” 

Mun-yeong looked at him again and just smiled shyly, “Sure. Meet me here in front of my building at noon.” She was about to open the car door when Gang-tae stopped her by the arm. 

“Let me, I’ll do it” He said while quickly getting out of the driver seat and rushing to her side to open the door for her. 

“Thanks again for the ride Gang-tae. I’ll see you at lunchtime.”

And then she’s gone, walking towards the main entrance of the college. His gaze following her until the last trace of her green dress disappear from his sight. 

Mun-yeong sat on her desk a bit rattled by the turn of events this morning. From Gang-tae showing up at her doorstep, to the way he steals side-glances at her in the car and then asking her to have lunch with him. 

What is happening to her? Why does her heart flutter and beating like it would suddenly leap out of her body? 

She briskly sends Juri a text message on her phone. “Hey, Gang-tae asked me to have lunch with him. It doesn’t mean he’s asking me for a date, right? It’s just a casual lunch like we normally do together as friends…” then she pressed the send button. 

After a few minutes, her phone lights up from the incoming message from Juri. 

“Of course, it’s a date… silly girl! You’re too slow to read between the lines, how can you be a good doctor someday if you’re like that!”

She quickly replied before her professor arrives.  
“Crap…oh no…really? I don’t think you’re helping at all, Juri! I should have known better than to ask you. And what does this thing even have to do with me being a doctor?”

Mun-yeong decided to give up on the thoughts looming around her heart and mind. She needs to focus on her class now and will let the heavens decide on her fate when she meets him for lunch. 

The morning went by swiftly, Mun-yeong took a deep breath before stepping out from the building to meet Gang-tae outside. On her way out, she noticed the two guys from yesterday strangely looking at her direction, they were about to walk towards her when suddenly an arm gently drapes over her shoulder. She was startled and stunned but as soon as she recognized the person pulling her close to him, a wave of relief swept over her.

Gang-tae, saw Mun-yeong straight away the moment she steps out of the building. However, he also caught sight of the two guys pestering her from yesterday, making his blood boil in annoyance. 

1,2,3 … he rushed to Mun-yeong from behind and gently wraps his arm possessively on her shoulder. Clearly conveying the message and marking his claim so these two guys can see and understand. 

When the two guys saw Gang-tae, they immediately withdraw their eyes from Mun-yeong and starts to walk away in a different direction to avoid them. 

“Hey, how’s your morning so far?” Gang-tae asked her while his arm still hangs over her shoulder, he is obviously trying to lighten the mood since he can sense that Mun-yeong got tensed the moment she saw those guys again. 

“It’s fine but I had a gruelling 2 hours of Anatomy!” Mun-yeong answered and softly laugh. 

“Sounds interesting. What do you want to eat?” Gang-tae asked.

“I’m good with anything. By the way, don’t you have classes this afternoon?” She doesn’t want him skipping classes because of her. 

“Okay, what about some Korean BBQ, I know a place just near the university.” Then Gang-tae said teasingly with a wink, “And to answer your question, I also do not have afternoon classes today… So, I’m all yours!” 

They finally arrived at the BBQ place after a short drive from the university. Moments later, Gang-tae starts grilling the meat while Mun-yeong quietly observes. 

Gang-tae, sets down the first batch of the cooked meat on the side of the grill so they can start eating. The rich aroma of the meat is truly appetizing so both ate with utmost delight.

He gazes at her from time to time because he was mesmerized on how pretty she looks while eating. 

“Is she even aware how pretty she looks while eating?” Gang-tae thought to himself. 

He was about to say it to her then decided to hold back, afraid to make her uncomfortable again with his compliments. He noticed how Mun-yeong gets to be self-conscious and timid every time he says something nice to her about her physical features. 

“By the way, can I ask for your class schedule this semester?” Gang-tae asked her earnestly.

“Why would you need it?” 

“Because it would be easy for me to see the days our schedules would match.” 

“Oh, I see. That is very considerate of you Gang-tae. But I feel like this whole thing going on between us would take so much of your time and I don’t want to cause any trouble on your part.” 

“What trouble, Mun-yeong? I like to help you out remember and I think its working. If I didn’t show up earlier, I’m sure those two guys will bother you again. I knew they won’t believe us straight away. So, stop feeling guilty about this whole thing, okay!”

“Alright if you say so, I’m just worried that you might feel burdened with this whole thing. Anyway, here’s my class schedule.” Mun-yeong carefully draw out a piece of paper from her bag. 

They soon left the BBQ place and since it’s still early they decided to walk around the nearby park. 

“I’m really glad you went out on this lunch date with me Mun-yeong!” 

“Date? Who said this is a date?” Mun-yeong exclaimed in bewilderment. “Isn’t this a casual lunch?” 

“Then what do you call this time that we’re spending together? Okay, fine. Let’s date then” Gang-tae conceded and unable to hold back his feelings anymore. 

“You want to date me?” Mun-yeong asked in surprise. 

“Yes, I do and that’s the second part of the show – Dating. You need to prove to those guys I’m your boyfriend so we should at least date. Dropping you off every morning to school or going home together may not be enough basis to convince them that you’re in a relationship.” Gang-tae anxiously replied, hoping under his breath that Mun-yeong would agree for them to date. 

“But why do we need to date when they can’t see us?” 

“Mun-yeong, it’s a small world. Who knows when you will cross paths with them again? Better to always be one step ahead and prepared, right?”

She carefully think and finally answered, “Fine. Then let’s date… only friendly dates and not romantic dates, Okay?” 

Gang-tae almost jumps with excitement as to what Mun-yeong said. He restrained himself, so it won’t be obvious to Mun-yeong how happy he is by the fact that she agreed. 

“It’s a good start, not bad Gang-tae! Baby steps…” His mind voiced out silently. 

*** THREE MONTHS LATER ***

Gang-tae, Sang-in and Juri are huddled together inside a café carefully discussing and planning a surprise for Mun-yeong. It’s her birthday in a week’s time and Gang-tae wants to do something special for her. 

They have been dating for 3 months now, although Mun-yeong still defines and call it as “friendly dates.”

But Gang-tae is not bothered anymore to whatever she wants to call their current relationship. He decided that it’s time to confess his feelings on her birthday. 

It’s time to put an end with their “pretend relationship” because he can sense that Mun-yeong also likes him, otherwise she will not get jealous when girls from Gang-tae’s class will approach him trying to flirt and seek his attention. 

Mun-yeong tries so hard to hide it from him and she keeps denying her feelings when Juri tried to confront her. 

Everything will soon change between them, and Gang-tae can’t wait for that day to come. Finally, he can tell her his long-kept feelings. 

D-DAY (MUN-YEONG'S BIRTHDAY)

“Juri, I’m 10 minutes away. I’ll be there soon.” Mun-yeong sent a short text message to her cousin. Juri asked her that they meet at the roof top café near her house. Juri said it’s a nice place to celebrate her birthday. 

She never bothered telling Gang-tae, that it’s her birthday today. What’s the point of celebrating it with a pretend boyfriend? Besides, he already told her that he will be busy the whole day due to a school film project that he’s working on with his group mates. 

The past couple of months are very precious to her even if they’re only pretending to be in a relationship. She enjoys their time together that she gets so familiar having Gang-tae around. But if she would be honest to herself, she knew that she already developed a special feeling for Gang-tae which terribly scares her. The walls she built guarding her heart slowly crumbles down for each day she spent with Gang-tae.

When she arrives at the place, the café staff, showed her the way towards the roof top.  
As soon as she reached the top of the stairs and opens the door, she get stunned to see Gang-tae standing in the middle smiling brightly and holds a bouquet of roses surrounded by a romantic back drop with a banner that reads, “Happy Birthday Mun-yeong!” and below those words were the ones she longs to hear from him since the day she realizes her own feelings for him. 

“Would you be my GIRLFRIEND for REAL?”

She felt tears streaming down her eyes as she reads them, while Gang-tae close the distance between them. 

“Happy Birthday, Mun-yeong!” he lovingly greets her giving her the beautiful flowers. 

“Thank you Gang-tae! This is such a lovely surprise!”

Gang-tae takes her hand and looks directly in her eyes. “Please let me love you for real this time. No more pretending, Mun-yeong.”

She smiled at Gang-tae before saying “Yes, I would love that.”

“I love you, Ko Mun-yeong”

“I love you too, Moon Gang-tae”

Then Gang-tae slowly leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

On that moment, their hearts vow a silent promise to only beat each other’s name. It was the sweetest promise of first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally GT and MY are now officially a couple! Yehey!!! 💕😉👍🏻


	6. Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return." ~ Natalie Cole

SEOUL (2012)

It was the final day of the semester, so most university students were out drinking to celebrate. Some were looking forward for the holiday break so they can spend time with their loved ones. 

Just like the others, Gang-tae, Mun-yeong, Juri and Sang-in were all together merrily drinking and enjoying the night at Mun-yeong’s place. 

It was also a special night to celebrate Gang-tae’s first feature film that won first prize in the recent annual school film festival that was held at their college. 

“Speaking of holiday break, do you plan to go back to Busan to visit Uncle Dae-hwan and Aunt Hui-jae?” Juri asked Mun-yeong. 

“Yes, I’ll go and visit them, it’s been a while now and I miss both of them.” Mun- yeong replied then she turned to Gang-tae, “Do you want to come with me to Busan? I mean if only you’re free, Mom and Dad wants to finally meet you.”

Gang-tae reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before saying “Of course, I would love to go. I thought you would never ask!” He smiled and pulled her close kissing the top of her head. 

“Can you two lessen your public display of affection?” Sang-in chuckled while looking at them and shakes his head. 

“Why are you jealous? Your girlfriend is just beside you man!” Gang-tae mockingly laugh at Sang-in’s envious remark.

After almost two years of being in a relationship, Gang-tae and Mun-yeong’s affection towards each other has been more obvious most of the time for the people around them. They were like a “set”, always together. You would rarely see them fight or argue even if this is their first romantic relationship. They are each other’s first love which is probably why it is more special for both. The way they value their relationship is quite impressive from Juri and Sang-in’s point of view. 

Juri can’t help but admire the happiness in Mun-yeong’s eyes. She finally has someone who loves her unconditionally. She deserves it after all those years of feeling scared and holding herself back from falling in love. 

“I told you many times back then Mun-yeong, you and Gang-tae are perfect for each other! I should have bet on it with you!” Juri cheerfully expressed while raising her glass and proposing for a toast. 

All four raised their glasses and together they happily made a toast - “Cheers!” 

“To us, to our dreams, to our love and to our future” Gang-tae gazed lovingly at Mun-yeong not bothered by Juri and Sang-in’s presence, as he leaned closer and tenderly kiss her lips. It was a brief kiss but enough for their audience to holler their pleasure and delight with what they just witnessed. 

After a few more drinks, stories and laughter, they decided to call it a night. Juri and Sang-in said their goodbyes and head out while Gang-tae stayed for a while to help Mun-yeong clean up the place. Also, he wants to talk to her about the apprenticeship offer he got from one of the judges who saw his film from the festival. 

He is not sure how to tell her that the apprenticeship is in America. It is a big opportunity, a once in a lifetime chance but it involves a major and crucial decision on his part. 

But maybe tonight is not the right time to talk about it. He does not want to spoil the mood and the happiness around them. He will find a better time to break the news to her. 

Mun- yeong puts the last plate she finished washing at the dish rack when suddenly Gang-tae hugged her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist, and softly says, “I’m really happy whenever I’m with you!”

She smiled before turning around to face him. Mun-yeong cupped his face with her hands and look at him straight in the eyes “You make me happy too!”

Gang-tae lowered his head down and covered her lips with his. Mun-yeong encircles her arms around his neck as she lets him kiss her passionately. Pulling her body closer to him, as Gang-tae deepens their kiss, slowly opening and seeking full entry to her mouth wanting to taste every tempting corners. Their tongues colliding and hungry for pleasure, swallowing each other’s moans as their wild kiss takes over their senses. 

For a moment, they released each other to catch their breaths. A burning desire evident in their eyes and their bodies. 

Then Gang-tae speaks almost like a whisper, his eyes locked into her, “I want to sleep with you Mun-yeong, but if you’re not ready I would understand. I’ll stop from here.”

She answered him by pulling his face down and meeting his mouth for another breathless kiss. And that’s all it takes before Gang-tae carries her in his arms, and head towards her bedroom. 

Gang-tae laid her down the bed, then he caressed her cheeks with so much tenderness before he starts kissing her again. 

They took turns undressing each other. 

He reached for the hem of her top lifting it over her head then moving behind her back to remove her lacy black bra while she starts unbuttoning his shirt revealing his well sculpted chest. Next, he pulled her pants down together with her matching lacy underwear. 

Now completely naked beneath his hungry eyes, Gang-tae can’t help but admire her gorgeous body, his fantasy dream coming into life as he gazed into her fullness. 

“You’re so beautiful, Love” Worshipping every curve his eyes can reach.

“I want you naked too...” She helps him remove everything that covers him. 

Their hands start to explore each other’s nakedness, feeling the need to satisfy and indulge in the pleasure that they are about to experience for the first time. 

She moans at the first touch of his mouth on her breast. He starts with gentle teasing licks around the tips before taking one breast fully into his mouth, sucking at it like an infant craving for sustenance. He moved his mouth to the other one and gives it the same treatment, Mun-yeong cried out his name in pure satisfaction. 

Still latched on her breast, he slowly glides his hand down to her thighs parting them gently as his fingers searched for her delicate centre. Her hands caressing the back of his head while he dips a finger inside her, moaning loudly at the sudden intrusion circling her walls. The motion was too much for her sensitive flesh and mixing it with the way he sucks hungrily at her breasts, she knew something inside her will soon explode. 

“Love...I’m so close....” panting heavily as she tightens her grip on his shoulders.

Her words lead him to take her in another height, so he added another digit pushing further deep into her wetness, until she finally trembles around his fingers. 

After she gets her breathing even, Mun-yeong takes her turn, she stretched out her arm down as her hand captures his length. Stroking him gently then lightly gripping, admiring its thickness at the mercy of her palm. Their mouths meeting again for another deep daring kiss. 

She felt him parting her thighs, spreading it wide enough for him to settle in between. He slowly begins to thrust his aching hardness to her tender core. Pushing himself gently, hoping to lessen the pain she’s starting to feel at the first sign of entry. He takes his time before he moves and get their pace settled, she first needs to be accustomed with his fullness before he can take her entirely.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you”, He briefly looks at her, then he rained kisses down her throat.

“It’s okay...I’m fine... Ahhh...” She closed her eyes as tears rolled down because of the moment of pain but then it was instantly replaced and washed by waves of pleasure she never thought Gang-tae can give her. 

She wrapped her arms around his back urging him to keep on going... “Let me feel all of you...”

He thrust again slowly then gradually increasing his pace, when she lifts her hips to meet him, he knew she can take him further inside, so he starts pushing himself all the way deep within her, the way she wanted to feel him. And together they move in the beautiful rhythm of their first love making. 

The sound of their moans and calling out each other’s name is like a music playing around the room while their bodies speaks its own language of love. 

“Gang-tae....”

“Mun-yeong...”

A few more deep thrusts and she climbed her peak, shattering beneath him as tremors of pleasure flow through her veins. 

Aware that he is near the edge, Gang-tae made one last deep plunge, before pulling out quickly in one fluid motion. Spilling all his seed just below her abdomen. Then he collapsed on her side, smiling at the sweet taste of making love with the woman he deeply loves and cherish.

After catching their breaths, Gang-tae suddenly blurted out “Next time I’ll make sure I bring protection!” And they both laughed together.

Gang-tae touched her cheeks, while Mun-yeong caresses the back of his head down to his nape. Gazing lovingly at each other, they once again confessed their love. 

“I love you, Ko Mun-yeong”

“I love you, Moon Gang-tae”

Gang-tae reached for her lips as they share another kiss, full of promise and love. 

They will forever remember this night when both their bodies and souls completely became one for the very first time.

BUSAN (2012)

“Is my shirt alright? What about my hair? How do I look?” Gang-tae asked with so much agitation. 

“Oh, stop being so worried and uneasy, you’re not meeting the president of Korea!” Mun-yeong said while laughing softly at Gang-tae’s current behaviour. 

Her boyfriend is so nervous with the “meet the parents” moment! They are standing in front of her house now and about to open the front gate using her own keys when it opened suddenly, and her Dad came into her sight. 

She missed him so much that she throws her arms around him instantly and hugs him tight. 

“I really miss you Dad!” Mun-yeong exclaimed. 

“My lovely daughter is home! I miss you too my princess!” Her dad returned her hug then released her as soon as he saw Gang-tae behind Mun-yeong. 

He is intrigued to meet this boy, so when Mun-yeong said she has a boyfriend in Seoul, they asked her to invite him during the holiday break. 

“So, Dad this is my boyfriend, Moon Gang-tae. Love, this is my dad, Ko Dae-hwan” Mun-yeong takes his hand pulling him close beside her while she does the introduction. 

Gang-tae bowing down his head, “Good day, Sir. It’s my pleasure to meet you!”

“I’m so glad you came Gang-tae and welcome to our home. It’s good to finally meet you!” Ko Dae-hwan replied before leading both inside. “My wife can’t wait to meet you as well, come inside so we can all talk over and see what your Mom cooked, Mun-yeong.”

The wonderful aroma lingers around the house as soon as they entered inside. 

“Wow I can already taste the food, oh how I miss Mom’s cooking.” Mun-yeong excitedly said. 

Upon hearing her daughter’s voice, Do Hui -jae steps out of the kitchen and quickly dashed to Mun -yeong. 

“Oh, my baby is here!” Giving her a tight hug same as like what her father did. Her mom kissed her cheeks then her forehead. “I miss you so much! Have you been eating well?” Looking at Mun-yeong like someone scanning her whole body!

“I’m fine Mom, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m not skipping my meals!” She happily answered her mother’s concerned question. 

After being assured, Do Hui-jae, turned her gaze to the shy and quiet man behind her daughter. 

“You must be Gang-tae! I’m so happy to see you and you’re more handsome in person than the photo Mun-yeong showed us!” 

“Mom!!! Don’t embarrass him!” Mun-yeong warned. 

Do Hui-jae went over to where Gang-tae was standing and gave the boy a quick hug too. After all, she feels like he will be part of their family in the future. 

“Come, let us all eat now before the food gets cold. I hope you have a big appetite, Gang-tae!” Her mother added.

“Gang-tae, you should try all my Mom’s dishes. She’s the best cook in town!” Mun-yeong proudly said about her mother. 

It feels like a feast at the Ko household. Her mom prepared and cooked all her favourite food.

“So, Gang-tae, you also attend CAU?” Dae-hwan asked

“Yes, Sir... I am taking a course on Film and Media. I want to be a movie director someday.” He answered politely. 

“That’s impressive. Good luck and I look forward watching your film someday!” Dae-hwan cheered on Gang-tae.

“Don’t be shy and eat more Gang-tae” Hui-jae encouraged him to get more food. 

Mun-yeong could not help but smile happily seeing how her parents treats Gang-tae. Both were thrilled and smitten by her boyfriend’s charm indeed. 

Shortly after they finished eating, Dae-hwan invited Gang-tae to walk with him outside. He wanted to show Gang-tae around their neighborhood and the little town where Mun-yeong was born and raised. 

Mun-yeong on the other hand, helped her mother clean up and wash the dishes. It is also a good time to catch up and do their mother-daughter bonding. She is an only child; hence she knew how hard it is for her parents to let her go and support her decision to study in Seoul. 

“Mun-yeong...you know, Mom is really happy for you and Gang-tae” Hui-jae looked at her daughter, “I can see that he loves you dearly and I’m confident that I can rely on him taking care of you.”

“Thanks Mom... for supporting me and my relationship with him. I’m happy I waited for the right man to come along.”

“And that’s why I’m so grateful to Gang-tae, for bringing this kind of happiness shining in your eyes” Her mother smiled and hugged her again. 

Gang-tae and Ko Dae-hwan walked through the park near their house. He is a bit tensed being around his girlfriend’s father and he wonders why he invited him alone for a walk. How he wished Mun-yeong joined them at least to lessen his nervousness. 

“How did you meet my daughter?”

“I’m friends with Juri, your niece, Sir. She introduced Mun-yeong to me.” 

“Ah... so the culprit is my sister’s daughter Juri! The girl played match maker then!” Ko Dae-hwan laughing at his own remarks.

“It was also a coincidence that we both attend the same university which made it easier for us to be friends.” 

“You see, Gang-tae. Mun-yeong never tells us the whole story. She just one day mentioned that she is dating you. Don’t get us wrong we are never against your relationship. In fact, my wife and I are happy that she has someone like you now.”

“Don’t worry about Mun-yeong, Sir. She is very important to me. I’ll do everything for her, that’s how much I love your daughter.”

“So, you really love my daughter, huh? I’m glad to hear that Gang-tae and thank you for being there for her.”

As night-time falls, Gang-tae lie down on the bed at the guest room, feeling contented with how his day ended and the fact that he finally met his girlfriend’s parents is another achievement for him being Mun-yeong’s boyfriend. 

Thinking about her, he grabbed his phone and quickly sent her a message. 

Gang-tae: I wish you’re here beside me right now...

Mun-yeong: Did you forget my parents are just in the other room? So, behave yourself! Hahaha 

Gang-tae: You know I’m a good boy! Do you think they like me to be their future son-in-law? 

Mun-yeong: Woah! So, now who is getting ahead of themselves? You and your quick-clever mind! Come on, Love, it’s late now. Try getting some sleep. Good night! I love you! I’ll see you in the morning! 

Gang-tae: Okay fine! I’ll force myself to sleep now. I’ll see you in my dreams! Good night. I love you more! 

Gang-tae put his phone down and turn off the lights. He closed his eyes with a promise to always fill her days with happiness and love, cause loving Mun-yeong is like him breathing for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there's no sick dad and psycho mom for Mun-yeong in this fan fic, only loving parents the princess deserves. I enjoy writing the "meet the parents" moment for GT! Totally heart-warming for me. ❤️😊
> 
> It took me one whole day writing down their first time making love scene. There were several edits and revisions since I really want to convey the right emotions for both characters. I hope I achieved it.😍
> 
> Thanks again dear readers for spending time in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.😊


	7. Chasing Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them." ~ Walt Disney

**SEOUL ( 2012)**

**“Girl Thing”** this is what Mun-yeong and Juri call their bonding moments together. 

There is only one rule: **No Boyfriends allowed**

Both agreed that they will set aside one day a week for just the two of them to catch up and just do things together without their boyfriends around. 

They would either drink in a bar, watch a movie, visit a park, go to a spa, do girl’s shopping or anything they like to do together. 

Tonight, both girls decided to just stay and drink at Mun-yeong’s place. 

“When’s your trip to Seongjin City?” Juri asked 

“Day after tomorrow” Mun-yeong replied

She is attending a medical conference (seminar) there together with some other students in their department. Mun-yeong looks forward to it since it is another opportunity for her to further advance her knowledge in the medical field and help her career growth someday.

“And where’s Gang-tae tonight?”

“He’s meeting someone, a film director from America. I think he met the man during the annual film festival that was held in their college department.”

“Sounds interesting! By the way, I noticed your apartment looks different now!” Juri smiling mischievously hinting on something.

“Alright, spill the beans Juri... I know you have something in mind, so just tell me” 

“Wow, Mun-yeong, you’re a mind reader now!”

“No, I’m not. I just happen to know you, to guess what’s running inside your head right now!” 

“Well since you know me that well, then just tell me what’s on my mind then!” 

Mun-yeong took a sip of her wine before saying, “Yes Juri, most of the time he’s here with me… Did I answer your unspoken question correctly?” She laughs at how Juri’s mouth fell open in disbelief. 

Juri chuckled and tried her best to hide her amusement, “You’re amazing... you can even tell my exact thought! Okay, since we are on the subject, I wouldn’t be surprised if you and Gang-tae are doing it actively!” 

“Juri!!! You and your wild indecent mind!” Mun-yeong shrieked while throwing a pillow at her.

“Well I’m just stating the obvious…besides, you’re glowing every day!” Juri laughing so hard at how Mun-yeong’s face suddenly became scarlet red. 

“Oh, my goodness, Juri! You’re making me crazy tonight!” Mun-yeong drinking the rest of the wine in her glass, unable to contain her shyness for what her cousin just said.

“So just be careful…I’m not ready to be an Aunt yet!” Juri exclaimed trying to suppress her giggles and loving the way the topic makes Mun-yeong blushing so hard. 

Mun-yeong was dumbfounded by how straightforward Juri’s sentiments could be most of the time. 

“Why did I ever agree to drink with you tonight?” Mun-yeong shakes her head while softly laughing and conceding defeat from Juri’s teasing. “Cheers” to having a cousin like her! 

It is another warm fine day, as Mun-yeong drives out and head to Seongjin to attend the conference. She left Seoul just before dawn breaks to make sure she will not be late since it is quite a long drive. 

She arrived at the venue with a couple of minutes to spare to relax and enjoy the breathtaking view. The conference will be held at one of the best hotel’s in Seongjin which is situated just above the hilltop overlooking the sea. The surrounding gives her a serene feeling and calms her mind just by looking at it.

“Ko Mun-yeong? Is that you?” 

She turned around to see who ‘s calling her name and for a moment she tries to discern who’s the man walking towards her. Then she smiled when she finally recognizes him. 

“Daniel?”

“Mun-yeong! I knew it was you! What are you doing here?” 

“I’m attending a seminar at this hotel. What about you?”

“Well, I’m one of the speakers.” Daniel confirmed casually.

“Wow, so you’re finally a doctor!” Mun-yeong said in awe. They used to play “pretend doctor” when they were little kids. Daniel and Mun-yeong are always the doctors and his little sister Mi-nah who is Mun-yeong's close childhood friend, always end up being the patient. 

“Yes indeed. Here’s my card as proof if you don’t believe me and I’m glad you still want to be a doctor”

Mun-yeong reached for his business card and looked at it admirably.

 _Choi Daniel, MD  
Pediatrician  
Seongjin Medical Centre  
82-1673-9012_

“You finally did it! But just wait and see, soon I will become a doctor like you! By the way, do you live here in Seongjin?” Mun-yeong excitedly asked.

“Yes, for 2 years now. Hanna, my fiancée is from this town that is why we decided to settle here. She’s also a doctor, ob-gynecologists.”

“That’s cool. You are like a team. One delivers the baby then the other looks after the little one afterwards! Is she here with you today?”

“No, it’s only me, she has some important consultations to do today plus a scheduled caesarean (c-section) delivery.” 

“Your soon to be wife seems like a super woman! I can’t wait to meet her”

“Then you should attend our wedding!”

“Really? That would be amazing.”

“That’s settled then Mun-yeong. Give me your address later so we can send the wedding invitation to you soon. But for now, we should get inside before the conference starts!”

“Alright, I guess I can’t say no to my big brother! I’m really glad to see you here.”

Gang-tae finds himself busy in the kitchen cooking dinner because anytime now Mun-yeong will arrive from the conference she attended. She left early this morning not bothering waking him up, but instead she left a note for him. 

_“Hey love, I’m heading for my medical conference now. There’s beef in the fridge, feel free to cook our dinner. See you tonight!”_

_Love you,  
Mun-yeong_

She placed the note on top of his laptop, making sure he will notice it. 

Gang-tae decided that tonight, he will tell her about the apprenticeship offer he got. He needs to know her opinion about it. 

Shortly afterwards, he heard the front door opened so he went to meet her while she removes her coat and shoes. 

“Hi! How’s your trip?” Giving her a hug and a light peck on her lips. 

“The trip was good, and the conference was very informative. I saw a close family friend, who happens to be one of the speakers. His little sister was a good friend of mine back in Busan.” Then she took a deep breath clearly wanting to share something that bothers her.

He reached for hand and lead her to sit on the couch. 

“Is there something wrong?” Gang-tae asked while massaging her back lightly. He knew it was a long drive so she must be tired. 

“Not really, I just suddenly miss my friend. She passed away due to a fatal car accident by a drunk driver. That is the reason why I was fuming mad at you when we first met, and you crash into my car!” 

“Ah now I get it.” Gang-tae moved closer to her, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and tries to cheer her up, “But at least I met the woman of my dreams that day. It may start with an accident but look where we are now!” 

“I’m just glad we’re lucky that day!” Mun-yeong sighed while leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“Love, I have something important I want to tell you.” Gang-tae thought it’s time to mention about the apprenticeship to her and the possible move to America. 

She looked at him and asked “What is it? You sound so serious.” 

“Well, remember the film director from America?” 

“Yes, the one you met a few days ago?” 

“You see, he’s very impressed with my feature film back at the film festival. He said I really have skills and talent for film directing. So, he gave me an offer to become an apprentice at his production company.” 

“Wow, that’s great, Love! I know you will make it big someday! You’ll turn your dream into reality soon!” 

“But there’s a catch…his company is not located here in Korea… its in America.” Gang-tae replied with worry evident in his eyes. 

Silence surrounded the room. Her eyes staring directly at him trying to comprehend and take in the daunting information laid before her. Gang-tae held his breath waiting for a response from her. 

“Accept the offer” Mun-yeong said loud and clear. Making him speechless and astounded.

“What did you say? You want me to accept it?” Gang-tae was dumbstruck at what Mun-Yeong just said. 

He did not expect that from her at all. 

“This is your life-long dream Love, and it’s slowly happening in front of you. It’s a chance for you to finally do what you want, so why hold back?”

“But that would mean...I need to go and live there. I don’t want us to be separated”

“So that’s the reason why you’re having second thoughts? You and me being apart?”

“Well of course, and the thought of us separated, scares me a lot, Mun-yeong”

“Trust me, call the director and accept his offer. I know what to do.” She gave him an assuring smile. 

“What do you mean? What are you planning?” Gang-tae eagerly asked. 

There was a long pause before she says, “I’ll go with you!” Mun-yeong replied sternly and her gleaming eyes fixed intently on him. 

“Did you... Did I... what... why?” Gang-tae stuttered in disbelief from what he just heard from Mun-yeong. 

“But what about Med school, you’re not giving it up are you?” He finally managed to say. 

“I’ll continue Med school in the States. Although, it may take time to transfer and there might be some delays for me getting into another school there. But don’t worry, we’ll work it out. I will speak to my parents. I’m sure they’ll understand and support me.”

She moves closer to him and sat on his lap then cupped his face with her hand, “You heard me, right?... So, don’t think twice anymore because you’ll have your girlfriend in tow!”

**LOS ANGELES (present day, 2020) at PARK & OH PICTURES, INC. OFFICE**

That was the plan... she will go with him... but sometimes, things really don’t work out the way you want it to be. 

“Sir Gang-tae? Director Moon? Are you listening? Did you hear what I said?” Seung-jae asked curiously. She noticed that the young director seems to be different and always in deep thoughts nowadays which is very unusual for him. 

She is the Head of Productions. Their team and Director Moon are currently in a meeting right now discussing the details for pre-production plans for the upcoming film project **“Way Back to You”.**

In the end it was the movie that Gang-tae choose to work on as his next project. 

This film is for HER, hoping someday she will see it and remember the memory of the love they once shared. 

He will give his all and work even harder just to make this film a success, even if he needs to bare his soul and breathe life into it, he will do it, anything for her. 

“I’m sorry Seung-jae, can you repeat what you said earlier?” Gang-tae sincerely apologize. 

“Based on the plot we need to find a little town for the characters early days, and then the main city where the female lead will set off and fulfill her dreams. We need to discuss possible filming sites in California or in another state, so our location manager can proceed with scouting the places and present all the options.” Seung-jae explained to Gang-tae and the rest of the team. 

“We are shooting this film, overseas.” Gang-tae said in a determined and precise manner. 

“What?” Sueng-jae surprisingly blurted out. 

“I’m part producing this film and directing it at the same time, so I seek the approval from the upper management, specifically Director Oh, to shoot the film outside America.” Gang-tae informs the staff. He knew they will be surprise since this would be the first time, he will embark in producing and making a film in an overseas location. 

“Okay, since you’ve decided to shoot overseas, I’m assuming you have a specific country in mind. So where are we heading then?” Seung-jae could not contain her curiosity. 

“We’re filming in South Korea” Gang-tae candidly replied. 

“Sir, what’s in Korea, aside from being your birth country?” Seung-jae innocently asked but clearly drawing her interest to what the director wants to achieve. She knew something is up. 

Gang-tae’s mind silently answered, _“The woman I love…the woman I need to win back.”_ But of course, he will not disclose that personal information to her and to the rest of the team. 

Rather he simply just said, “Well, it’s about time we help promoting our home country to the world. So, by filming in Korea, we are helping the economy to attract more interest from the global market.” 

“Oh, that’s very patriotic of you, Director Moon. I’m impressed of your nationalistic efforts for Korea! I didn't know you have that in you!” Seung-jae said, smiling with her teasing eyes, obviously doubting his reasoning and statement. 

Gang-tae dismissed whatever Seung-jae is implying and pretends not be affected by her sneering, so he proceeds promptly in giving instructions for the production team. 

“For now, please secure all the necessary permits needed for the filming in Korea. For the location manager and the team, obviously the main city will be Seoul, so kindly check the nearby towns from the capital so we can choose the town for the 2nd location.” 

“All noted, Director Moon” Seung-jae and the rest of the team replied in unison. 

“I think that’s all for today. Thank you and will have another meeting in two days. I expect some results by then.” Gang-tae said earnestly to the whole team. 

As soon as the production team left his office, his assistant Jaesu came in. 

“Sir, the private detective, Mr. Seonho Lee is already here.” Jaesu informed his boss. 

He could not help but notice the dark circles under his eyes. It looks like his boss is not getting enough sleep. 

He is aware that the young director is very elusive and private when it comes to his personal life. 

In all the years that he has been working for him, he knew that Gang-tae has some serious issues in life especially when it comes to his past. But no one in the company dared to ask or talked about it. 

He got curious when his boss asked him to contact and find a private investigator in Korea. He was specifically instructed to find only the best with a reputable track record in finding a person. Jaesu wonders who the person could be which his boss is searching all these years. Whoever that person is, he or she seems to be very important to the young director otherwise he will not spend his time and money on this kind of predicament.

“Okay Jaesu. You can let him in. Also, I’m not taking any calls for the rest of this afternoon. Thanks” Gang-tae gave his quick order to his assistant, while Jaesu just nodded. 

Moments later, a young man in his early thirties entered Gang-tae’s office. 

“Thank you for meeting me today, Mr. Lee and for flying to LA all the way from Seoul.” Gang-tae greets him and extends his hand for a handshake then leading him to the small meeting area inside his office. 

“It’s my pleasure to be of service Director Moon and you can just call me Seonho. When I saw your case from the e-mail you sent, I completely got interested, so I would really like to help you to the best of my ability.” Seonho replied with confidence. 

“That’s good to hear from you, Seonho and just call me Gang-tae too. Let’s drop formalities here. Anyway, here are some of the details I’ve gathered so far in the last 8 years I’ve been looking for her.” Gang-tae said while giving the files to the investigator. 

Seonho scanned the files quickly then looked at Gang-tae, “Leave it with me, Gang-tae. I’ll do everything to find her. I’ll go back to Korea the day after tomorrow and I will start gathering information based on these details you’ve given me.”

“Thank you. You will save my life if you find her!” Gang-tae muttered with a serious longing expression on his face. 

“She really must be someone significant to you” Seonho observes based on the director’s actions.

“Yes, she is someone VERY significant that I’m searching for such a long time.” Gang-tae smile faintly and offers a silent prayer, hoping that this time, he will get lucky in finding her with Seonho’s help. 

Being a film director was once his ultimate dream, he went miles away from home to achieve it. But now more than ever, SHE has now become his dream - to get her back and take their second chance at love. A dream, he needs to chase and pursue forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write MY and Juri's moments together and the bond that they share being cousins and at the same time treating each other as best friends. The way they would always have each other's back is somehow inspiring. 
> 
> Finally the search begins - Operation Finding Mun-yeong is now on! 😊 Can't wait for that part to unfold soon... 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I really appreciate all the comments. Thanks for all the Kudos too!💜 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! (can't believe we're a few days away till Christmas!🎅 🎄)


	8. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you breathe again?  
> How do you pick up the broken pieces of your life?  
> How can you see when everything suddenly turned dark?  
> How can you live when you know your heart is no longer beating?

**SEOUL (December 2012)**

“You’re back! How’s your Mom? Is she alright?” Mun-yeong curiously looked at him as soon as he arrived. 

She is sitting on the bed reading her favorite novel when Gang-tae arrived that night. He has been out all day, he said he will visit his mother to spend time with her since they will be leaving soon for the States in two weeks’ time for his apprenticeship. 

For her part, she withdrew from all her classes a week ago and took all her credentials with her so she can transfer and continue Med school in the States as what she and Gang-tae agreed and planned. 

Gang-tae stepped forward and sat beside her on the bed, then he leaned closer giving her a light kiss on the lips. 

“She’s fine. Nothing to worry about. I told her we will visit her together again this weekend.” Gang-tae smiled while he touched her face. There is something in his eyes that Mun-yeong could not figure out. 

He was about to stand up when Mun-yeong quickly grabbed his arm. 

“Love, is there something wrong?” She asked feeling a bit skeptical. She can smell a hint of alcohol from his body. 

“What? No there is nothing wrong. You’re thinking too much.” 

“Did you have a drink?”

“Yeah, just a couple of beers with Sang-in. Don’t worry I’m not that drunk, and I didn’t drive. He dropped me off.”

“Oh, then just don’t mind me. Maybe I’m just worn out from all the packing and arranging of all our stuff for our move.”

“Okay, don’t stress yourself too much. I’ll just take a quick shower; you look so good and you smell nice while I’m all sweaty!” He gave a soft laugh while heading out to the bathroom. 

Mun-yeong immediately brushed off her worry and uneasiness that she felt a moment ago. She knew Gang-tae will tell her if there is something wrong. He will never hide something and that is what they promised each other, to always be honest.

She placed her book on top of the bedside table and lie down on the bed, pulled the sheets to keep her warm as she closed her eyes to sleep. A few minutes later, she felt him lying beside her and spoon cuddled her. He curled his body against her back while wrapping his arms around her softness. 

“You feel so warm...” he said in a sweet faint whisper. 

She can feel his breath close to her ear. His hands roaming freely on her smooth curves before he settles them to caress the tender swells of her breasts. A burning sensation starts to overwhelm her as he starts raining gentle wet kisses from her neck down to her shoulder. She let out a soft moan at the touch of his lips on her skin. 

She looked at him over her shoulder, then she turned her body to face him. 

He met her gaze and stares deeply in her eyes before saying, 

“I want to make love with you tonight... let me give you everything Mun-yeong... my heart and my soul.” His voice pleading longingly, his eyes full of love and mystery. 

She reached out to touch his face, searching deep in his eyes... she felt something unusual, but she is too weak to dwell on it. Suddenly afraid to ask questions she knew might be left unanswered. So, her heart chooses to remain silent and set aside all her inhibitions, letting desire took over her senses. 

Mun-yeong smiled at Gang-tae and nods her head, “Then make love with me...I’m always yours...” 

Upon hearing her words, a sudden tear dropped from his eyes as he moves closer and lovingly pressed his mouth against her. Possessing it like a treasure he longs to own and keep forever.

His kiss was gentle, lightly nipping her lower lip then slowly opening her mouth wanting to relish every corner until he captures what he seeks- her tongue. Lost in her taste, the gentleness soon fades, and fervent desire takes over both of them. Their mouths covered each other, breathlessly kissing and sucking greedily as their tongues clashed in a sensual feast. 

His hand lifts up her silk lace nightie over her head while the other tugged her panties down, then he took off his own piece of clothing, freeing their bodies from anything that hinders them to feel each other’s nakedness. 

He lovingly gazed at her with dark eyes full of desire, “You make me breathless just by looking at you, you’re so beautiful that there’s nothing I want but to be inside you...” 

“I want you too so badly...I need you...so please...” 

Her body screaming for pleasure and not holding back but just freely offering everything to him. She loves him more than anything and making love with him is the best language she can speak her love for this man who completes her world.

His mouth starts to wander again, he kissed her throat then all the way down until his mouth reached the two peaks of his desire. 

Her breasts fully aroused and waiting for his mouth to devour them. He loves how perfect they are in his mouth, he knows how she likes them to be licked and sucked, and so that is what he did. The way he knew she will soon scream his name, and within moments she did. 

She even moans loudly, as she grinds her hips when he reaches down and plunges two fingers inside her wet dripping core. His fingers masterfully teased her walls with circling motion, then a sensual push and pull making her quiver. As if that was not enough, he soon switched his fingers with his tongue. 

It was so overwhelming that she was lost immediately in blissful pleasure. His tongue expertly licks her folds and the little bud over and over before pushing deep inside. Tasting and sucking every flavor she gives. 

“I’m almost... ahh... Love... so close” He heard her alerting him and panting heavily. He will take her there, so in one swift move he sucks her hard until she trembles against his mouth, drowning him with her intoxicating sweet taste. He continues swiping his tongue around her satisfied core until the last ripple of pleasure eased down.

As soon as she regains her senses, she changed their position pushing him down on his back while she stayed straddling on top of him. 

“Time for me to taste what’s mine!” She said seductively. She is like a goddess enslaving him into full submission. 

He watched her intently, admiring her boldness as she starts to stroke his manhood with her soft hands, then with her beautiful hungry mouth she licks from the base to the top, repeatedly doing it until he heard himself moaning in pleasure. It was so sensual, making his arousal uncontrollable. She fixed her eyes on him, waiting for him to say what she wanted to hear. 

“Please... take me...” He said with uneven breathing as he anxiously waits for the pleasure her mouth offers. She smiled victoriously as she took his fullness smoothly. Her tongue licking and sucking alternately working around his length. His hands gently stroking her hair while moving his hips meeting her sexy playful mouth. 

“I’m coming...” he said shutting his eyes. She urged him by making more sensual sucking strokes. The wondrous sensation instantly caused him to reach for his own release. She stayed with him until his last drop, then she released him and lay down beside him. 

Not long after, she finds herself beneath his gaze. 

“I love you Mun-yeong... ALWAYS remember that...” 

Then he leaned down kissing her with so much passion and love. She doesn’t understand why she feels something different again, but she couldn’t be bothered by that thought anymore, not when Gang-tae suddenly settled between her thighs spreading them wide and soon thrust his hardness in one fluid stroke inside her. 

He shoves his length all the way, sinking deep to her very soul. He pushed and pulled himself in a perfect familiar rhythm she knows by heart. She wraps her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet his wild thrusts that gets faster and harder making them both delirious. 

“Gang-tae...Love...Ahhh...” She cried breathless moans. Her hands tightly grasping his back making her nails dig marks on him. He loves to hear her scream his name every time she comes. 

Gang-tae buried himself even deeper inside her and for every thrust he makes, he never stop saying how much he loves her... again and again, his words loud and clear, hoping her heart remembers it forever...

“I love you Mun-yeong, you’re the only one...” 

Silent tears streaming down his face as he takes them together in a world where their hearts will always be one. Their naked flesh connected and bonded intimately as he pours out all his love inside her. She took everything he is giving including his heart.

“I love you Gang-tae...”

The last thing she said before drifting off to sleep nestled in his warm embrace.

The cold winter morning sending chills to her body soon wakes her up. She lazily opens her eyes and suddenly smiled, touching her lips as soon as memories from last night came flooding her mind. 

She noticed his side of the bed is empty, so he must be outside cooking their breakfast. She hurriedly gets off the bed and put on her clothes before dashing outside to find him. Excited to see what he is cooking. 

Silence greeted her the moment she stepped outside her bedroom. No sign of his presence around and she wonders where he could possibly be. 

She grabbed her phone to check any message from him. There is none so she tried to call him. 

_“The person you’re trying to reach is currently not available to take this call.”_

She tried again... No luck. Worry seeping through her mind as she attempts to call him several times. What if something bad happened to him? Different scenarios start playing in her mind. 

“Where is he? What is he doing?” She thought to herself.

Her heart beating fast and worried sick, she decided to look for him. 

She went to her bedroom to change clothes when out of the corner of her eye she caught a yellow envelope carefully placed on top of her dressing table. 

She reached for it in a flash. Her hand suddenly shakes as she starts to open it. Her heart thumping loud that she could almost hear its beating sound.

_My dearest Mun-yeong,_

_My world turned bright the moment you came into my life. Your love made me breathe, it’s the reason of my existence._

_I knew from the moment I first crashed into you; my life will change in the most unexpected way. You make everything beautiful that it was so easy to fall in love with you._

_To love you has been my most wonderful dream._

_I love you with all that I am._

_And because of that same love, I am setting you free._

_I don’t want to drag you in the uncertainties that awaits me in pursuing my dream._

_I have been selfish enough when I agreed to your plan of moving with me. I did not realize that you have your own life here and that you are changing your life for my sake._

_So, by letting you go, this is me loving you unselfishly._

_I will come back for you. Please wait for me._

_I hope someday you will understand why I need to do this... to us._

_YOU will always be in my heart, the only woman I will cherish and love until my last breath._

_Forever yours,  
Gang-tae_

She’s already blinded by tears even before she finished reading his letter. She fell on the floor unable to understand the pain that is piercing through her heart. 

He left her… Why? What happened? They talked about it and planned it together. What made him suddenly change his mind? 

She reached out her hand across her heart, as she felt it being crashed and ripped apart, afraid that any minute it would suddenly stop beating. 

Her tears flooding her face uncontrollably. Her world suddenly falling apart before her eyes. She felt everything crumbled and shattered. 

She grabbed her phone and called the only person she knows who can run to her – Juri. 

“Juri...please... help... I need you...”

She couldn’t breathe. Her whole body felt numb. Her mind went blank and suddenly everything around her turned dark. She felt the coldness of the floor. 

“Mun-yeong? Hello??? Where are you? ... Hello... Ko Mun-yeong!!! ... Hello?”

Juri, suddenly panic-stricken, dashed to her car making a wild guess and just drove straight to Mun-yeong’s place. The sudden call from Mun-yeong made her terribly worried. Her cousin was crying, her voice sound so weak and hoarse. Something terrible must have happened, she is certain about it, otherwise Mun-yeong will not call her in that state. 

In a few minutes, Juri came rushing to her apartment and punching the codes on her door lock. 

She hurriedly went inside, only to find her lying helpless on the floor. 

“Mun-yeong!!! Oh my gosh, what happened? Wake up!” Juri shouted. Absolutely worried to see her cousin so weak and in pain. She fainted. But why? 

Juri pulled her body up and gave her a little shake trying to make her regain her consciousness. 

Mun-yeong weakly opened her eyes, hoping everything is a dream, but she hears Juri’s concerned voice calling out her name. 

“Hey, what happened?” Relief washed over Juri’s face as soon as Mun-yeong opens her eyes. She helps her get up into her feet and led her to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“You scared me to death when I saw you almost lifeless on the floor! What’s wrong, Mun-yeong? You can tell me I’m here.” Juri tried consoling her by wrapping her arms around Mun-Yeong’s shoulders. 

Mun-yeong looked at her in the eyes, then tears raced down her cheeks again, while she succumbs in her cousin’s embrace. She broke down and couldn’t find the words to tell Juri that Gang-tae left her. 

In silence, Juri just held her, letting her cry and giving her time to release all the pain that is consuming her.

When all her tears have dried up, she swallowed a lump in her throat before saying “Thank you for being here, Juri.”

“You know that I will always be here for you. Care to tell me what really happened?” 

“Gang-tae left. He broke up with me.”

“Oh, Mun-yeong! I’m sorry…” Juri hugged her again. Totally gutted by what she heard from Mun-yeong. How could Gang-tae do that to her cousin? She thought to herself. 

“I don’t understand what happened Juri. Everything seems fine with our plans. He even said that he is with Sang-in yesterday and they had a drink together. Is that even true?” 

“Sang-in and I are together almost the entire day yesterday, Mun-yeong”

“So why would he lie? Why would he break up with me so suddenly?” 

“Maybe there was a reason why he did that, Mun-yeong. Try to call him again.” Juri eagerly suggested, while grabbing Mun-yeong’s phone that was left on the floor, hoping to give her a flicker of hope that they can still work things out. 

Mun-yeong quickly took her phone and tried calling him again. But it was still the same, the phone is still unattended and is directed to a voicemail. 

“Juri, can you drive and take me to his house?” 

Moments later, they find themselves in front of his house ringing the doorbell. His mother opened the door and was surprised to see them. 

“Mun-yeong? What are you doing here my dear? Come inside. Is everything ok?” Chae-won asked her son’s girlfriend while giving her a light hug. She’s always fond of Mun-yeong because she knows how much her son adores his girlfriend. She often tells Gang-tae, how she loves Mun-yeong to be her daughter-in-law someday. 

“I’m wondering if Gang-tae is here?” Mun-yeong politely asked his mother

“He hasn’t been here since last weekend? Why?” Chae-won replied, wondering why Mun-yeong would ask for her son. 

“So, you didn’t see him yesterday?” Mun-yeong anxiously asked and clearly getting bothered on why Gang-tae would lie, from saying he will see his mother and then from having a drink with Sang-in.

“He called to check on me, although he sounds different. He even said that I should always make sure to look after myself. By the way, you’re supposed to leave for America in two weeks, right?”

“Umm, yes that was the plan” Mun-yeong uncomfortably answered back. She’s not ready to tell his mother what happened so she decided to just leave. 

“If he is not here, that’s okay. I’ll try to call him again. I think we should be going now. I’m sorry to disturb you, Mother.”

“Silly girl, you’re not a disturbance to me, Mun-yeong. I always like it when you visit me!”

Mun-yeong smiled and said her good-bye to Gang-tae’s mother, trying her best to hide the tears threatening to escape from her eyes once more. 

She gave up, defeated and broken. The pain is too much to bear, and she knew love failed her.

There is no more reason to fight a losing battle. He made the decision for both of them. He did not even bother talking to her but instead he cowardly wrote a damn letter to break up instead of saying it in her face. 

Gang-tae put an end to everything. What more can she do? 

**SEONGJIN CITY (present day, 2020)**

Mun-yeong wakes up at the sound of the gentle breeze humming outside. She gets up and checks the time. She still has plenty of time to do her morning run by the beach before going to work. 

She loves watching the sunrise and running along the sandy beach near her house in Seongjin every morning. 

At the far end of the beach was a little pathway that would lead to a hilltop. It’s a nice and secluded place to view the sunrise, and also her favorite place whenever she wants to be alone, be free and be at peace. 

Today, she decided to head there straight and spend the rest of her time at the hilltop.

She marvels at the beautiful sun slowly ascending in the sky, offering a breathtaking display of radiant colors of orange, red and pink that blends perfectly. She was in awe as she gazes at the glistening reflection of the sun touching the sea, and she felt calmness swept over her. 

For her, the sunrise signals a new beginning, another chance to live. The start of a brand-new day.

Gazing at its perfect beauty, she couldn’t help but think of how her life had changed. They say time heals all wounds and she continues to believe in that. Holding on to a new hope every day, that somehow one day she can say to herself that she is completely healed. 

When she run away from the painful memories from her past, it was here in Seongjin that she finds refuge and solace. This little town was home to her for the past 8 years. In this place, she was able to start a new life, a new dream, and a new beginning. 

She was able to pick up the broken pieces of her life and breathe again.

The darkness that once engulf her whole being slowly fades and light came into her the moment, she set foot in Seongjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is bleeding for MY and GT while I'm writing this chapter. It drained me emotionally feeling the characters' pain. 😢😭
> 
> Writing GT’s break up letter is the most challenging part for me in this chapter. It took me hours to think how I will pen everything down especially that this chapter is the turning point. 🤔
> 
> We finally catch a glimpse of present day Mun-yeong in this chapter.😊 Stay tuned for more unveiling to happen in the succeeding chapters. 
> 
> I look forward to your comments! Have a good day! 😉
> 
> My deepest thanks again to everyone who spends time reading this work (AU)! ❤️


	9. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " No matter how difficult and painful the past is, you can always **Begin Again... "**

**SEONGJIN CITY (present day, 2020)**

She is on her way to work after her lovely morning run by the beach and witnessing another breathtaking sunrise. Her drive along the coast is something she also looks forward to every time she goes to work. Seongjin offers a charming, picturesque view that made her fall in love with the place, making it pleasing to live and settle in this quiet town. 

While driving, Mun-yeong suddenly remembers the first few lines from the book she read last night,

_**“When fate brings you in a different path, you have no choice but to follow it so you can end up to where you are supposed to be…”**_

and she could not help but wonder how those words are strikingly pertinent to her own life.

Fate really brought her in a different direction she never thought she will be, and she learn to accept it. That is the only way that she can survive and move on with her life. 

Her dream of becoming a doctor sadly never happened. It’s another twist of fate, another life’s surprise. Maybe there are dreams that would just remain as dreams and for her becoming a doctor is one of them. 

She can’t be a doctor anymore for a reason that she wants to keep hidden in the farthest and darkest place in her heart. 

She still loves and adores children so even if she did not end up being a Pediatrician, she still chose a noble profession that involves children. 

After a year and half of hiatus and taking a break from school, she finds herself once again ready to embark on a new journey. 

She enrolled at the local college near Seongjin, and she took up a course on Early Childhood Education. It gave her a sense of fulfillment the day she graduates. She feels like a new person, who is slowly getting her life back. 

All through out those years, her parents are behind her just silently supporting and giving her all the love that they know she needed. They never questioned her decision, rather they gave her the freedom to choose what she wanted in life. Even the fact when she left Seoul, her mother never asked anything, although she can sense that her mother is hurting inside. A pain she never knew and never got the chance to ask. 

Mun-yeong arrived shortly at Seongjin Elementary School, she beams with pride and excitement as she steps out from her car and walk towards her class. She is a first-grade teacher for nearly 3 years now. It brings her joy to be around her students, and to see their little faces in awe whenever they learn something new in class. In a way, being a teacher and surrounded constantly by her students, helped her gradually heal her deepest wounds that came from her past. 

“Good morning Ms. Ko.” She was greeted by her wonderful first graders as soon as she enters the classroom.

“Good morning class” She cheerfully greets them back. 

“Today is a special day since we will be doing a "Show and Tell" about your family! Did everyone bring their family picture?”

“Yes, teacher!” the kids excitedly answered. 

“Very good… Okay I will call each of your names and you have to stand in front then show your family picture to everyone and tell us about your family. Is that clear?” Mun-yeong happily instructed her students. “Now, let’s start with Yoo Seon-hae”

The little girl wearing pig tails is full of enthusiasm. She stood up and proudly shows her own family picture while telling her classmates what she loves about her family. 

Her classmates clapped their hands as soon as Seon-hae finished her talk. Then Mun-yeong called another student, and followed by another, until everyone gets their chance to speak. 

Mun-yeong listens carefully as each of her student went in front of the class telling wonderful and funny stories about their family. She could not help but admire these little children. They all seem to belong in a happy and loving family. 

She smiled with her eyes full of hope… Someday, she hopes for her own family too. Maybe the heavens will grant her prayer one day. 

After the “Show and Tell” activity, the rest of the day was spent learning English, Math and Reading Literacy. 

The day went by too quickly whenever she is in school, the children always make her smile. It was another fruitful and rewarding school day spent with her class, indeed.

Mun-yeong was about to get inside her car when her phone suddenly lights up for an incoming message. 

_Daniel: Hey little sister! We are waiting for you already._

_Mun-yeong: I’m on my way and will be there in a few minutes. I’m bringing the wine and the cake!_

It’s Hanna’s birthday today, Daniel’s wife. These two beautiful beings became her cornerstone, her strong support when she first arrived in Seongjin. 

She was so lost and broken but they opened their arms to her when she ran and escaped the painful memories of Seoul. 

A month after her break-up with Gang-tae, she packed her bags and head for Seongjin, the place where she knew she can start her new life. A place where she longs to hide herself until she can be whole and be complete once again. Daniel and Hanna made her part of their family, making sure that they are always there for her. 

Mun-yeong saw another incoming message. She reads it immediately. She could not help but smile. She misses her so much. 

_Juri: How have you been today? I can’t wait to see you this weekend._

_Mun-yeong: Me too. Do you want me to bring anything you crave?_

_Juri: Don’t bother, it’s you that I want to see. I miss you and our girl thing. Why did I ever let you leave Seoul?_

_Mun-yeong: Your pregnancy hormones make you emotional again hahaha. Don’t worry we’ll do our girl thing this weekend, but I’m the only one allowed to drink! Look after yourself and the little one! Miss you!_

She is beyond happy for her cousin Juri and Sang-in, when they tied the knot two years ago and now, they are expectant parents. Mun-yeong was thrilled the first time she heard the good news from Juri. She can’t wait to be an Aunt, another blessing for their family. Thinking about Juri, Mun-yeong suddenly remembers her last conversation with her the day she left Seoul. 

_**~ 8 years ago, in Seoul ~** _

_“Juri, please don’t tell my parents what happened between me and Gang-tae”_

_“But where are you going? Why are you leaving Seoul?”_

_“I can’t stay here any longer, this apartment suffocates me, everywhere I look has his memories, so I need to leave Juri. I’m going to a place where I know I can start a new life far away from Seoul.”_

_“Mun-yeong, have you thought carefully about this? What would you tell your parents? Please tell me where you’re going.”_

_“I’m going to Seongjin. I already talked to my friend Daniel. I’m supposed to attend their wedding but obviously I didn’t make it. He and his wife offered a place for me there.”_

_“Do you really have to do this? What about Med school?”_

_“I’m not going back to Med School anymore; I have my own reason and I can’t tell you about it for now. So, please I hope you understand”_

_“I’ll miss you Mun-yeong. Promise me you’ll look after yourself and call me every day, okay?”_

_“Don’t worry about me. You say I need to move on, so this is me moving on, Juri. I promise to call you every day. I’ll miss you too”_

**LOS ANGELES (present day, 2020)**

Gang-tae is busy working again and finalizing production details and the casting for the film project **“Way Back to You”** when his phone suddenly rings. 

He grabbed his phone and saw that it was an unregistered number from overseas. Could it be Seonho? He thought to himself. His heart pounding so fast by the thought of getting some good news from him. 

“Hello? Gang tae’s speaking”

“Gang-tae, it’s me Seonho. I found her. I came across someone who had information about her.”

Thank God. How much he longs to hear those words. Finally, his search is over at last. Happiness swept over him. It was overwhelming.

“Where is she? How did you find her?” he anxiously asked. 

“Gang-tae, there’s one thing you should know first, the informant wants to see and talk to you in person.”

“See me? Why?” Gang-tae a bit puzzled.

“I don’t know the reason as well, but the person insists to see you before disclosing any further information about her.”

“Okay I’m taking the first flight out of LA to Seoul. I’ll be there soon.” 

“No problem. I will tell the informant. Also, I’ve sent you an email which includes some photos you might want to see.” 

“Great job Seonho. Thank you so much and I’ll see you in Seoul”

As soon as he finished talking to Seonho, he buzzes Jaesu. His assistant rushed to his office. 

“Jaesu, please book me on the first available flight you can get to Seoul.” Gang-tae ordered him with urgency while turning his laptop on to check on the email Seonho sent. 

“Sir, are you leaving? But what about your meetings with the production team and the casting auditions?” His assistant inquisitively asked. 

“It can wait. Cancel all my meetings and appointments for the whole week.” 

“Alright. I’m on it, Sir!” Jaesu hurriedly left his office and starts to do what he was instructed. 

Gang-tae opens the email, the first photo was her looking so carefree by the beach, she wore a beautiful lilac dress all the way down to her knees, her bare-feet playfully touches the water, and the pretty smile on her face is so captivating. He missed that smile. She still looks the same as he remembers her but for him, she is even more beautiful now. He was left breathless, his heart yearning to hold and see her in the flesh. 

The next photo was taken in front of a school and she was holding the hand of a little girl, they both smiled happily for the camera. 

What is she doing in this school? Who is this child?

Did she get married? Is she a mother now? 

Fear suddenly threatens his heart. What if he was too late? 

After he left her, surely, she had all the reason to move on. The moment he set her free, he also gave her all the right to fall in love again. 

Maybe someone came to her life and gave her the happiness, he failed to give her. Maybe Mun-yeong is different from him and she happily moves on, unlike him who still holds on to their past. 

Gang-tae knows he cannot love another woman even if he belongs in the movie industry where temptation and all different types of the opposite sex are just within reach. With his status and influence, he can easily get involved with someone if he wanted too. 

He remembers one incident when a rookie actress practically tried to seduce him on the set of the movie, he was directing at that time. 

_**LA (movie set, 2015)** _

_Gang-tae heard a knock on his trailer truck on the set. They are currently on break and he opted to stay inside his trailer to rest before filming the next scene._

_“Director Moon, can I talk to you for a minute?” He heard the young rookie actress’ faint voice._

_He opens the door thinking maybe there was something wrong on the set or with the script for the next scene._

_“Is everything alright? What do you need to talk about?” Gang-tae asked dubiously._

_Once the door is completely wide opened, the actress suddenly pushed him back inside and quickly entered his trailer closing the door behind her. The impact of her pushing sends Gang-tae sitting back on the chair, then out of the blue the actress immediately leaned down and straddled on his lap. He was shock by the moment of boldness this girl is showing, clearly offering herself to him._

_“I like you so much Gang-tae…” She said on her most alluring and tempting voice._

_But he’s not easily tempted, so with all of his might, he stood up and pushed the girl away from him. His eyes burning with rage and displeasure by what the girl tried to do._

_Gang-tae swiftly moved and opened the door before saying, “Leave now, before I lose all my respect on you.”_

_The actress hurriedly left crying from embarrassment and being hurt from his direct rejection._

Gang-tae looks at the photo of her with the child again. He took a deep breath and sinks in his chair as the thought of Mun-yeong possibly having her own family now frightens him. But if that is really their fate, there is nothing he can do but wish her the happiness she deserves. The only thing left was for him to ask her forgiveness and maybe after then, he can truly let her memories go. 

**SEOUL (present day, 2020)**

After arriving in Seoul, Gang-tae went straight from the airport to the meeting place that Seonho gave to him where he will meet the informant that will lead him to Mun-yeong’s whereabouts. 

Not before long, Gang -tae arrives at a familiar place that it feels like he was taken back to his past. A familiar scene which he would rather forget and avoid because it is in this same place where his life started to change. 

He went inside the restaurant and the staff led him to a private room down the hall.

As soon as he opens the door, he felt like he really did travel back in time. 

Gang-tae finds himself face to face once again with Do Hui-jae, her mother. 

“Hello Gang-tae, it was good to see you again, after so many years!” Hui-jae smiled and stepped forward to give him a hug. 

Gang-tae could not find his words after being shocked to see her mother and the fact that she was the informant that Seonho was talking about. 

After seconds of getting back his composure, Gang-tae greets her mother and bow down his head. 

“Mother, I’m sorry I just got surprised seeing you here again and I didn’t know that it would be you” 

“I asked that detective not to tell you that it was me. I’m not sure if you’ll be happy to see me again. I know you have so many questions about Mun-yeong, so let's take a sit and we can talk.” 

They sat across each other and Gang-tae took a sip of the tea before asking her mother, “Is she...by any chance... does she...?” He suddenly could not find his words with all the questions running in his mind about her.

Do Hui-jae touched his hand, and smiled at him, “She’s not married, and she never had any other relationship after you. If that is your first question.”

Gang-tae felt his heart bursting with joy at her mother’s words. A rush of relief replaced his anxiousness. It was a mental and emotional torture for him seeing that photo of her with the kid. 

“But there was a photo of her with a little girl, so I thought it could be her daughter.” Gang-tae honestly admitted his assumption to her mother. 

“That’s one of her students. Mun- yeong never end up being a doctor. She became a teacher instead. A month after you left, she went to this town, Seongjin and that is where she lives until now. We didn’t even know that she left Seoul, she never told us.”

“That’s why I couldn’t find her. I have been looking at the wrong places, like hospitals and clinics. I lost contact with her and our friends when I left for America. The first year of apprenticeship was so tough that I got so busy learning everything. By the time, I went back after a year, I tried looking for her, but she is gone. I even went to Busan to see you, but you moved as well.” 

“Remember I told you that we had trouble in our business, so we sold our house. We moved to Seoul to be with Mun-yeong, only to find out that she went to Seongjin.”

“Do you live in Seongjin with her now?”

“Yes, we do, and it was a chance encounter when I saw that guy Seonho. I was at the hospital that day in Seoul to visit a friend and I heard him asking at the information desk if there was a doctor there named Ko Mun-yeong. I thought I misheard what he said, so I approached him, and the rest is history. Now, here you are in front of me.”

“But why did she give up being a doctor? I let her go so she can continue her life here including Med school instead of going with me and taking the risks over there.”

“She never told us her reason.” Her mother soon started sobbing, “I’m really sorry, Gang-tae. If I did not beg you to let my daughter stay here, you probably will not break up. I’m the one who was selfish. She was my only child and I only want what is best for her. Maybe at that time as a mother, making her stay is what I believe is best for her.” Her mother remorsefully reached out to him; her eyes filled with endless tears. 

“But it was also my decision to let her go. I don’t want to drag her into the uncertainties I might face. I promised her I will be back, but she probably hates me so much to hide herself in Seongjin. Maybe I deserve all her hate because I was a coward. I hope she can still forgive me. I never stop thinking about Mun-yeong. I never stop loving your daughter.” Gang-tae sheds his own tears. His heart felt so heavy seeing Mun-yeong’s mother also full of regrets like him. 

There was a moment of silence between them as they both cried over the past. Sadness and regrets envelopes them, as their own pain pours out with every tear rolling down their faces. They both love Mun-yeong, but somehow the love they knew was probably the same thing that hurt her. 

“It’s time for you to get her back, Gang-tae. You sacrificed so much by letting her go, so I will help you in whatever way I can. I want to see my daughter’s true happiness again” she sincerely said, hoping to atone her own guilt. 

“I’ll do everything to win her back, Mother.” Gang-tae said wholeheartedly. 

The next morning Gang-tae drives down to Seongjin City. 

After his talk with Mun-yeong’s mother yesterday he feels so much better now. 

It gave him a new sense of hope that somehow his second chance at love is within reach, but first he needs to beg for her forgiveness which is what he will do today. 

As soon as he comes closer to their house, the sea breeze helps cool down his senses, except for his heart that is beating so fast. 

He will finally see her up close, in the flesh after 8 long years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to post this chapter tomorrow but since its #4monthswithoutIOTNBO today, I decided to post chapter 9 today and it's also Dec 9 so its kinda looks cool.😊
> 
> Did anyone guess that her mother has something to do with their break up? I was careful not to give hints but knowing this fandom's amazing skills at giving theories I won't be surprised if anyone guessed it. 😉
> 
> I love all the comments from chapter 8. I had a feeling we did all hate GT again same as what we felt when watching ep10 in the actual drama. 
> 
> By the way, I'm posting a sneak preview on my twitter stan account (twitter handle @artwie24) for chapter 10. 
> 
> Happy reading everyone!!!😊❤️😊


	10. Road to Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forgiveness does not change the PAST, but it does change the FUTURE."

“Mom, I’m going out for my morning run now!” Mun- yeong cried out towards her parents’ room thinking they are still inside. She hurriedly heads downstairs, the sun is up already and for some reason she overslept, so she missed the sunrise to her dismay. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard voices in the kitchen. Curious as to what is going on, Mun-yeong quietly walk towards the kitchen to see whoever is their guest this time in the morning. 

It was a man. His broad back and lean shoulders look very familiar to her and when he softly laughs at what her mother must have said, it suddenly dawned at her, _“Its him... how did he find me?”_

She froze to where she was standing, too late to hide and escape. Her mother saw her and so their guest instantly felt her presence turning around to meet her gaze. 

Suddenly the world stopped around them. Silence fills the room. Their eyes met and starts an endless staring game. No one dared to move or speak. 

Her eyes full of resentment, pain and hurt. 

His eyes full of remorse, longing, and hope. 

She clenched her fist tightly, waiting for this nightmare to stop. This is not real; he can’t be here in front of her. It has been 8 years, she moved on and happily embracing her new life. 

Why would he come back? 

“Mun-yeong...” Gang-tae was the first one to speak. His voice yearning to be heard by her.

But she is no way ready to give in, nor to listen to whatever he needs to say. 

Her heart racing inside, her mind and her body felt weak to even respond. 

She can’t breathe again. The pain she long kept buried and hidden suddenly came rushing and engulfing her whole being. She felt her heart bleeding and being ripped into a million pieces once more. 

There is only one thing to do: Run

So, she gathered all her strength, turn around, and starts to run as far as she can go, away from this man who turned her world upside down. 

Gang-tae expected this, he knew she will try to run, hide again and avoid him like someone with a deadly plague. She hated him so much. He saw it in her eyes a while ago. 

He knows he doesn’t deserve her forgiveness after hurting her in unimaginable way. 

But he will never give up, so he run after her. The only thing he can do. He cannot lose her again. 

The 8 years that she was not part of his life is like hell. He lives in excruciating years of missing and longing for her. If he needs to spend his whole life asking for her forgiveness, he will do it in a heartbeat. 

“Mun-yeong...please, we need to talk” Gang-tae cries out to her, pleading while trying to increase his pace so he can catch up on her. 

But she keeps on running faster down the road heading towards the beach. 

This would be a desperate chase on his part, but it does not bother him. He will run after her no matter where she goes and he will never stop, not now when he finally found her.

Gang-tae is certain she will not make it easy for him, but he is indeed desperate. A few more long strides, and he will be able to reach her... 

1,2,3... Their bodies collided. 

He catches her. She was trapped.

Gang-tae instantly encircles his arms around her from behind and it halts her to stop running. His arms are too strong holding her in a tight embrace. She can’t escape even if she tries. 

Her body was too weak already, her legs shaking from the tedious run she did. If he is not holding her, she will probably collapse in the sand. 

Looks like he is not giving up even if she keeps running all day, he will follow. So, she stayed still, letting her tears stream down her face while he kept her close to him. 

“Please Mun-yeong, let’s talk. I need you to listen to me.” Gang-tae begging desperately. 

“I’m sorry... for everything, for hurting you and for leaving that day... if I...”

“No... I don’t want to hear your excuses nor reasons Gang-tae. I don’t want to argue with you, it’s all in the past. So, let the past stay in the past...” She cuts him off before he could even finish reasoning with her.

Gang-tae turned her body around to face him, his hands still holding on her shoulders firmly, afraid she will run again if he loses his hold. He didn’t falter... she needs to know; he needs her to listen. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that Mun-yeong... Please hear me out. I’m begging you.” 

“Why are you doing this Gang-tae?”

“Because I love you Mun-yeong”

“You love me?” She gave a faint mocking laugh. “So, loving me is letting me go?”

“And I will forever regret the day that I let you go.” His tears start rolling down his face. 

Mun-yeong took a deep breath, wiping her own tears with her hands, then with all her remaining strength she pushed herself away from him. Making him loose his grip on her. 

“Don’t go near me again, and you listen to me...” She looked at him straight in his eyes, full of rage, before saying,

“You did not just break my heart that day, Gang-tae, you left me dying... So, get lost and stop messing my life... go back to America where you belong. I don’t need you in my life. There is nothing left for me to give. The Mun-yeong you knew back then has long been dead.”

And with that she left, running away from him again.

_“You left me dying that day...”_ her words like a dagger piercing deep through his heart and into his soul. 

“You’re not the only one who died that day, Mun-Yeong... Because I also died the moment, I decided to set you free.” Gang-tae sadly muttered to himself, his eyes filled with tears as he follows her with his gaze. He fell on his knees sobbing painfully and inconsolably. 

What has he done? He realizes she built a wall guarding her heart once more. She turned so cold for him to even get near her. 

He is the reason why she became like that and there is no one to blame but him. 

This will never be an easy road for him, it will take time before he can melt and crumble the walls, she put between them, but he will do everything to win her back. 

He promised himself, he will never lose her again. Nothing else matters to him but to be forgiven by the woman he loves with all his heart.

Mun-yeong came rushing inside their house and went straight to confront her mother. 

“What is going on, Mom? Why is he here? How did he find me?” She irritatingly throws these questions at her mother. 

“Mun-yeong, it’s about time you talk to him, stop running away and hiding. Give yourself a chance to let go of the pain he caused you, and you can only do that once you talk to him. Then you can decide if you want to forgive him.” 

“I don’t need to listen to anything he needs to say. I hate and despise him Mom, and you know that, so I don’t understand why you let that man in our house” 

“If you hate him, then I guess you should hate me too...” her mother suddenly blurted out. 

“What? What are you saying?” Clueless as to what her mother just implied. 

Do Hui-jae thinks it is not time to tell Mun-yeong her side of the story. There will be a right time for that. “Nothing...don’t mind me, so where is he now?”

“I don’t care where he is... I told him to get lost so I hope he does that and stop talking to him Mom! I had enough of this morning’s unpleasant surprise.” Mun-yeong sternly informed her mother while giving her a warning look about Gang-tae. 

“Where are you going?” Her mother asked strangely as soon as she turns around, ready to leave.

“To a place where I can peacefully breathe” Mun-yeong indignantly said while heading upstairs to get changed, leaving her mother completely baffled. 

Once Mun-yeong is out of sight, Hui-jae, quickly took her phone and message Gang-tae. 

**_“Follow Mun-yeong. I need you to see where she is going. But don’t go near her or talk to her for the meantime.”_ **

Gang-tae wondered why her mother asked him to tail her. Not that he minds because that is his plan anyway, to chase Mun-yeong until the end. Until he can make her listen to him, until he gets forgiven. 

Fortunately, his car is darkly tinted, and it would be hard for her to recognize him. They entered a quiet road, and he was curious why Mun-yeong would go to this place. He parks his car hundred meters away from where she parked, making sure she wouldn’t notice. 

His eyes watching her intently as she walks a few steps before reaching her stop. Mun-yeong drop down on her knees. Her head low and shoulders slumped. Shortly after, she stood up then quietly fixed her gaze straight ahead. 

He feels like stepping out of his car and longs to stand beside her. But her mother clearly asked him not to go near her. She probably wouldn’t be happy to see him after this morning’s encounter. It is better for him to give her space. The important thing is, he now knows where to find her. She can no longer escape or hide from him. 

His curiosity is taking a toll on him. A few more minutes had pass and he saw her leaving. She drives away until she completely disappears from his view. 

He quickly gets off the car and walked towards to where Mun-yeong was just standing a couple of minutes ago. 

Once he reached the exact spot, his eyes sharply focused on what came into his view. He reads the inscription on the stone…

**_Ko Taehyung_ **

**_Mommy’s Little Angel_ **

**_Born: September 16, 2013  
Back in Heaven: September 16, 2013_ **

**_Forever Loved, Forever Remembered_ **

His mind quickly did the math, and it doesn’t take a genius to know what he has uncovered. 

Exactly 9 months after he left...

Gang-tae’s knees weakened causing him to kneel on the ground, his whole body suddenly numb, he was left dazed and stunned. His vision starts to blur as tears gathered in his eyes and instantly flooded his face. 

Here is another reason to regret his decision in the past. Another reason to be consumed by pain. Another reason why she probably will never forgive him for leaving her. 

She got pregnant while he was on the other side of the world trying to fulfill his dream. He wants to be successful so he can come back to her. But everything he achieved seems insignificant now. It is all too late. 

The moment he left her feels like his greatest failure in life. It looks like the second chance that he is hoping for the two of them, is slowly slipping and fading away from his reach. 

He can give up everything, if he could only turn back the time from 8 years ago...

_After the unexpected conversation he had with Mun-yeong’s mother, Gang-tae finds himself alone inside a bar sulking and drowning in misery. His tears freely flowing from his eyes. He doesn’t care about the strange and odd looks he’s getting from the other people inside the bar. He felt like his heart is torn into pieces and anytime the pain will swallow him whole._

_The thought of her giving up everything just to be with him is totally overwhelming and daunting for him now. What if he fails and yet she already gave up so much for his sake?_

_Her mother is right, it is best for Munyeong to stay in Korea. And if he loves her, he should think about Mun-yeong’s own good._

_He knows Mun-yeong will be stubborn enough to insist on doing what she wants, but he understands her mother. Maybe they did not think carefully about the consequences and that the move to America would mean, she is completely throwing all her opportunities in Korea._

_There is only one way to make her stay even if it means she will hate him all her life._

_He can probably live with that if he knows he didn’t ruin her chances of reaching her own dream and living her life the way it should be._

_It was tormenting but he needs to make a choice._

_He took his phone and calls the travel agent._

_**“Hello, I’m Moon Gang-tae, I wish to change my flight booking and cancel the other booking I have with Ko Mun-yeong.”** _

__

_**“When do you want to re-schedule your flight Sir?” The travel agent asked on the other line.** _

__

_**“Please rebook my flight to depart tomorrow. Then for my partner’s booking, please cancel it.” Gang-tae requested to the agent.** _

_He needs to leave soon, otherwise he might change his mind and he will end up not able to let go of her anymore._

_That night he came back to her. He was totally lost, but she doesn’t need to see what he’s feeling, and most of all she doesn’t need to know about him meeting her mother earlier._

_Their last night together, his last night to love her..._

_Tomorrow everything will change, and he will let fate takes its own course for their future._

Gang-tae’s deep thoughts and mourning were suddenly interrupted by the continues ringing of his phone. Taking him back to reality.

He answered the call. It was her mother. He could not speak, and she immediately sensed that he has been crying because of the truth that was unfolded to him.

“Gang-tae, if you need to talk, I’m just here at home. Mun-yeong left for Seoul to see Juri, so you can come. I know it’s hard to understand everything, but I can tell you what I know.” Hui-jae softly said, her voice full of concern and sympathy. 

Gang-tae wiped his tears and took a deep breath, “Thank you Mother. I’ll be there soon”

He stood up, gazed at Taehyung’s resting place for a few more minutes. He said a simple prayer and promise that he will visit again. 

Gang-tae felt his heart would shatter with the overwhelming emotions he is feeling right now. He could not help but let his tears stream down as he endures all the pain that fate has given him. 

When will the pain stop? Will it ever fade?

The road ahead of him is full of turns, just like his life. He never thought those turns will be dreadfully painful leaving him broken and wretched. 

Gang-tae once more finds himself in front of their house. His mind filled with questions he wants to be answered badly. He rings the doorbell and Do Hui-jae opens the door.

As soon as he enters the house, Gang-tae broke down in tears. Her mother suddenly puts her arms around him, offering comfort and trying to console his brokenness. 

Her mother led him to sit on the couch, while she gets him some water to drink. 

After Gang-tae had a drink he clears his throat and ask her mother, the most important question he wants to know first. 

“What happened to Taehyung?” He asked full of pain at the thought of what he and Mun-yeong had lost. 

“It was stillbirth. Cord accident, Gang-tae” Hui-jae sadly replied. Her eyes welled up with tears, remembering the distress state Mun-yeong experienced that day. 

“Did you know she was pregnant when she left Seoul?” Gang-tae raised another question. 

“No one knows, even Juri had no idea. That is the reason why she hurriedly left Seoul, because she found out that day.” Hui-jae took a deep breath as she further recalls those painful times for her daughter. 

“When Mun-yeong called us, I told her we already know she is not in Seoul, so she doesn’t have any choice but to let us know where she is exactly. And then when we arrive in Seongjin, that is the time she told us that she is pregnant with your child. It broke my heart as a mother.” Her mother starts crying again. 

“Mother, did Mun-yeong ever had plans on telling me about Taehyung back then, or she completely despise the idea of me being part of their lives?” Gang-tae tearfully expressed.

“I asked her so many times to look for you because you have the right to know. I’m sorry Gang-tae, I did try to convince her, but she chose to keep it from you, and until now she still doesn’t have plans of letting you know, that’s why I asked you to follow her.”

“Because she hates me so much, that’s why she chose to hide everything.” He bitterly said as tears starts to spill from his eyes once more. 

“You need to be strong Gang-tae, I know this is hard for you. Mun-yeong will not make it easy to get her forgiveness, she was hurt deeply” Her mother pats his back giving him encouragement. She knew it will be a long difficult road ahead to get her daughter’s forgiveness. 

“Don’t worry, Mother, I don’t have plans on giving up. I’ll keep on trying until she forgives me.” Gang-tae slightly smiled and looks at her mother, thankful that she is willing to help mend his relationship with her daughter. 

**~ Meanwhile in Seoul ~**

“Hey, why are you drinking too much? Is everything alright?” Juri wonders as she scrutinizes her cousin’s behavior. 

It’s their “Girl Thing” again as promised by Mun-yeong to Juri the other day. 

She is the only one who can drink given that Juri is expecting so her cousin settles on a fruit juice while Mun-yeong enjoys all the wine. 

After taking another sip, Mun-yeong simply said “He’s back…”

“Huh? Who’s back?” Juri blankly asked in confusion to what Mun-yeong blurted out. 

“The man who messed up my life” Mun-yeong wryly exclaimed.

“Gang-tae’s back!!! Oh, my goodness…What did he say?” Juri shrieked in surprise.

“I ran. I don’t want to hear whatever he needs to say. There’s no point of us remembering the past”

“But why? You should have listened to him Mun-yeong, he came back so I’m sure there’s more to his side of the story!” Juri convincingly points out to her.

“Even if I listen to him, will it change anything Juri? Nothing will change.”

“Mun-yeong, I know it won’t change the past, but it can change your future. So, I strongly urge you to give the man a chance to explain.”

“I’m scared to know his reasons… I’m scared to be hurt…and I’m scared to feel the pain once again.”

“Why? Because you know in your heart you still love him, and you waited 8 long years to know what really happened. This is your chance to know the truth, Mun-yeong.” 

“I’m not in love with him anymore so don’t get delusional again, Juri.”

“But you never had any interest in dating after him. Are you sure you’ve move on from your feelings for Gang-tae all these years?”

“Of course, I’ve moved on. I’m completely over that coward jerk. I’m happy with my life now!” She lifted her glass asking for a celebratory toast from Juri.

Juri obliged lifting her fruit juice glass, “Well if you say so, then cheers to you for finally moving on!” She said in her slightly mocking tone. 

She knew Mun-yeong tries to hide her true feelings, but she knows her too well. Beyond that strong facade she is putting on, is a woman who still harbors deep feelings for her first and greatest love. 

Mun-yeong ends up staying at Juri’s house that night because she was too drunk to go back to Seongjin. 

Juri gazed at her cousin who sleeps soundly in their guest room. She looks so peaceful. Juri wants nothing but for Mun-yeong to get the happiness she deserves, after all the pain she suffered from the past. 

Now that Gang-tae is back, she feels like it won’t be long anymore, in no time they will find their second chance at love. 

Mun-yeong and Gang-tae may have suffered pain and misfortunes in the past 8 years, but Juri believes that everyone has their own amount of happiness and misfortunes, and if their lives have been filled with suffering up till now, it means that only happiness awaits them in the future. 

“Good night Mun-yeong…” Juri turn off the lights in the room and smile knowing her cousin’s happiness is not that far from her anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a heavy chapter again. 
> 
> Chapter 7 and 9 would give hints for MY's pregnancy. When Juri casually said they (GT/MY) should be careful, Daniel's fiancée/wife being an ob-Gyne and MY running to them staying in Seongjin, and MY taking a year and half break from school. I think some readers may have guessed it already. 
> 
> But sadly, Baby Taehyung is always an angel in my mind even before I start writing this fan fic, so hopefully I didn't bring too much heartbreak into your hearts with this plot. 😢😔 
> 
> Don't worry as I mentioned in some of my comments before, in every storm there will be a rainbow! 🌈😊
> 
> So I hope you'll stay with me until the end of this story which is 3 more chapters to go... 😉
> 
> Preview for chapter 11 will be posted on my twitter account again. I think I'll be posting previews since we are near the end of this fan fic. Looking forward to your comments either here in AO3 or in twitter! ❤️
> 
> Have a lovely weekend!😊


	11. Longing for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing is more painful than hopelessly longing for your lost love..."

Mun-yeong arrived Seongjin around lunch time from Seoul. 

She didn’t plan to spend the night at Juri’s house but because she got drunk from drinking the whole bottle of wine all by herself, Juri just called her parents to say that she can’t drive back and will stay the night there.

As soon as she opens the front door of their house, the wonderful aroma of freshly made seafood coming from the kitchen greeted her. 

_“Mom is such a great cook”_ , Mun-Yeong said to herself and suddenly feeling hungry. 

She excitedly went straight to the kitchen and saw her Mom busy cooking. Her excitement fades when she caught sight of her Dad in the backyard looking so jolly while sitting comfortably and talking to the man she wanted to avoid forever. 

They set up the table in the backyard to enjoy lunch under the sun and the calming gentle sea breeze. 

What is wrong with her parents? 

Why is Gang-tae here again? 

She even made it clear to her mother not to talk to him anymore and yet they continue to invite him at their place. 

“Mom, what is he doing here again?” Mun-yeong asked, making her annoyance obvious for her mother to notice. 

“Your Dad and I invited him since he doesn’t know anyone in Seongjin.” Her mother graciously replied. 

“Oh, and before I forget, we also offered the guest room for him to stay while he’s here.” Hui-jae casually informing her daughter. 

“What? Didn’t I...” Mun-yeong tried to protest

But her mother quickly cut her off, “Stop making a fuss about it. He’s our guest, so can you please act as a civilized woman and be nice to him?” 

How can she win when its two people versus one? She felt her parents ganging up on her, forcing her to even be nice to him is such a huge demand on her part. 

She gazes outside and she caught him looking at her intently. Her heart flutter the moment their eyes met but she immediately looks away before her treacherous eyes can betray her. 

“Mun-yeong, bring those plates and the fish outside, hurry up so we can start eating before the food gets cold.” Her mother ordered for her to do. 

Tension fills their little backyard once she settles outside. Gang-tae quickly stood up from where he is seated and reached out for the stuff she is holding, lending her a hand. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got this...” She speaks bluntly.

She didn’t bother greeting their guest to show her displeasure, but her mother nudge her and gave a warning look. 

So, she did not have a choice but to be civil in front of her parents. She hopes the ground would open, swallow her whole and make her disappear from this awkward situation. 

Her parents obviously sat beside each other leaving her no choice but to sit beside him. He pulls out the chair for her like a gentleman would do. 

Trying to be polite and nice, Munyeong manage to say a simple thank you. (And also, to please her mother whose watchful eyes are on her.)

They soon start eating and to break the silence around the table, Mun-yeong heard her father’s amusing remark. 

“Mun-yeong, did you know that Gang-tae will film his next project here in Korea? Isn’t that interesting?”

“Umm, no, I have no idea Dad and it’s not even my business to know.” She replied coldly, making sure she sends a message to Gang-tae that she is not a bit interested to know what is going on with his life. 

“And he plans to shoot the film here in Seongjin!” Her mother added beaming with glee. 

She almost choked on her food by what she heard from her mother, making her cough badly.

Gang-tae instinctively gave her a glass of water and gently stroke her back.

“Are you alright?” She heard his concern voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks”, she plainly answered back, avoiding his eyes. 

“Eat slowly sweetheart” She heard her mother’s peculiar voice, but she misses the little smile creeping on her mother’s face because of the sweet gesture done by their guest towards her daughter. 

“Well, that’s surprising. There are many towns in South Korea. Why Seongjin?” She asked but then quickly regretted why she had to blurt it out loud. 

“The town and the whole place fit the story perfectly” Gang-tae explains and hoping she would ask more so at least he can start a conversation with her. 

But sadly, she quietly just nods her head to what he said, never looking at him. 

They finished their sumptuous lunch, when Mun-yeong excused herself to go back inside the house. She cannot wait to leave and be out of this ridiculous charade her parents are trying to play on her. 

While walking back inside the house she can feel his eyes on her, so she quickens her steps in order to disappear from his view completely. 

“Don’t worry Gang-tae, soon she will soften up.” Her mother reassures him and giving him hope once more. 

_“She will soften up because I will talk to her soon and tell her what I’ve done…”_ Do Hui-jae silently said to herself. 

Mun-yeong couldn’t sleep that night, tossing and turning in her bed. She felt like she is back being her young self again, where she can’t sleep because a certain person stirs up her mind and fills her heart with different kinds of emotion. 

Juri, is no help at all because even her cousin insists and believes that she still has feelings for Gang-tae. 

Mun-yeong will prove her cousin wrong. She’s definitely not in love with him anymore and very much done with him. What they have are all in the past now. Getting back with him is way beyond impossible. 

She brushed off all those crazy senseless thoughts about him out of her mind. She’s thinking too much. Maybe she needs another drink to calm her senses. A good amount of wine can always put a person to sleep. She will do that, so she gets up put on her silk night robe and head downstairs to the kitchen. 

Mun-yeong was sitting on the kitchen counter and gulping down on her third glass of wine when she heard someone walked in.

It must be Dad. She told herself.

She did not bother turning on the lights when she made it to the kitchen. 

The moonlight casting its gleaming reflection through the kitchen window is more than enough to give her light.

She waits for her Dad to speak any second now cause for sure he sees her. 

“Mun-yeong?” It’s almost like a whisper calling her out from the darkness. She stiffened from where she sits.

It’s him.

Her heart skips a beat by the way he said her name. Good thing it was dark and only the moonlight is visible around them, otherwise she doesn’t know how far she can hide the emotions building up inside her. 

“I’m just getting some water” 

“Help yourself... feel at home” She casually said to her parents’ “guest” while she lowers her head down avoiding any eye contact with him. 

She still can’t believe that they let him stay as their house guest literally! The thought of him staying at their house is such a crazy idea. She really needs to talk to her parents about this guy and the way they treat him is just absurd. 

He opens the fridge, then grabbed the water, after drinking she thought he will go immediately, but instead of walking away he stepped closer to where she sits. 

“You’ve been avoiding me ever since I came back, Mun-yeong. Don’t you want to hear what I want to say?”

Mun-yeong stood up, ready to make a dash to her room when he caught her arm. 

She was trapped again. Helpless and a bit tipsy from the wine she had moments ago.

“Look Gang-tae, no matter what you’re going to tell me, it will still not change anything in the past. It wouldn’t make any difference. So just save all your reasons to yourself. I don’t need to hear them.” 

His heart is hurting but he knew he can’t give up. The walls around her were so massive.

They can’t go on like this forever. 

He needs to make a move and be persistent. He did not let go of her arm but rather he made her face him, then he leaned closer until they are only inches apart. 

They can feel each other’s breathing. The moonlight fails to hide the burning desire on their eyes as they gazed at each other. 

Gang-tae gently touched her face with his hand and within seconds Mun-yeong felt his soft lips touching her own. 

She froze at the sensation it brought her; it was exactly just like their first kiss.

The alcohol in her system kicks in, making her delirious and could not think straight. 

His kiss went on from gentle to being bold when he starts to suck her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth. He gladly took advantage of the moment to plunge his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness of the wine on her mouth. 

And she was lost once more. Her mind and heart detaching from her body, that is slowly betraying her to give in to the pleasure that is laid out in front of her. 

She’s too weak to fight what her body wants in that moment, so she will let her physical need be satisfied just for tonight. 

Gang-tae’s hand rubs her back while the other encircles her waist. She finds her arms around his neck and her mouth responding to his sweet tempting assault. Their kiss deepens making sure there is no space between their ravenous mouths. 

They continue to capture and exchange each other’s taste as their kiss gets wilder by the minute. She didn’t even notice that he already pinned her against the wall, solid muscles colliding and crashing into her softness. 

He released her mouth only to place hungry kisses on her throat, while his hand tugged on the ribbon that holds her silk robe. His hands starts caressing her breasts against the thin silk fabric, giving both light squeezes causing her to moan softly. 

His mouth seeks for another deep kiss and she let her mouth clashed with him.

Lifting the hem of her silk nightie, his hand reach for her underwear tugging it aside so his hand meets her bare flesh. 

He touches her wet delicate folds with gentle strokes, but he was not satisfied with just simply caressing her, he needs to feel her tenderness inside so with two fingers she welcomes his digits, opening her legs apart for better and wider access.

Their mouths swallowing each other’s moans, avoiding waking up her parents to the wild sounds of their breathless kiss surrounding the kitchen. 

Their mouths still pressed together as their tongues dance in the flame of endless longing. He continues swirling his fingers around her wetness inside, she grinds at each deep plunge and fast strokes he is making, following his rhythm until it sends her to soar high. Her body screaming for more. He knew she's near her climax, so he drives his digits even deeper inside her, his thumb teasing the little bud, while his free hand grabs one of her breast and kneads it hard, and soon enough, she finally exploded around his fingers. 

Grasping his shoulders tightly as pleasure satisfies her body's need and longing. He buried his face at the crook of her neck, letting her catch her breath as he pulled out his fingers from her soft tender core. 

He quickly wraps his arms around her, pulling her body close to him the moment he felt her body tensed. He closed his eyes waiting for any sign of regret from her for what they just shared together. 

Her moment of weakness and vulnerability struck her back into reality. Tears soon wells up her eyes, then it rolled down, gushing without warning.

What have she done? 

Why did she allow this man that she hated for so long, touch her again? 

He’s holding her tight, but she needs to escape this feeling that starts suffocating her. 

With so much effort she pushed him away, he released her knowing that is what she wants.

“Let’s forget about this night... it should never happen” She fix herself as she tries to get her breathing back to normal, tying her robe's ribbon back around her waist, and then she rushes out in a hurry to run upstairs to the comfort of her room. 

But he was quick to hold her arm and block her way. 

“No... Mun-yeong, please stay... listen to me...give me a chance to talk...” Pleading her with desperation in his voice.

She looks at him then grabs his hand that is stopping her, “Let go of me Gang-tae, don’t make this hard for both of us...” 

He closed his eyes tightly before releasing his hold on her. She walks away from him once again...

His heart tightens as he let out his tears to dripped down on his face while following her image that slowly fades in the night. 

Mun-yeong cries as she slumps down on the floor behind her closed door. 

It was a mistake in the first place. Her body betrayed her. She never should have let her guard down again when it comes to him. 

What is wrong with her? Didn’t she suffered enough pain in the last 8 years? 

Does she want her heart shattered into pieces like before? 

She vows to avoid him at all cost, promised herself that she will not let his presence affect her anymore. Everything is okay in her life. She learned to live her life without him so it must not change. 

She will never fall for him again...

She will never let him hurt her again...

He wants to follow her upstairs and wait on her door until she opens and let him in so they can talk. But it’s impossible, she probably would hate him even more if he insisted. 

Gang- tae walks back inside to the guest room and there he silently continues to shed his tears. 

He missed her so much. His longing for her intensifies every day. 

For 8 long years, he never attempted to touch another woman, he knows he can’t do it because he only yearns for her alone. 

He was in paradise earlier,

when he gets to touch her softness once more, 

when he kissed her breathlessly and she responded with the same passion and desire, 

when he heard her moaning because of the pleasure he is giving her body. 

Everything was good until she drifted away from him, holding herself back, and restraining herself to feel his love for her. 

He needs to find a way to make her stay and give him the chance to speak about the past. 

He will never give up on loving her. 

The next morning, Mun-yeong decided to skip her morning run, afraid that Gang-tae will follow her and will completely caught her off guard. 

She did not join them for breakfast instead she hurriedly dashed to her car and go straight to work. She will just eat breakfast in the school’s cafeteria. The important thing is she manage to avoid seeing him again. 

After what happened between them last night, she knew it is best for them not to see each other or be in the same room just by themselves. 

It is totally dangerous, she can endure a new routine if necessary, for as long as she will not cross paths with Gang-tae again until he leaves their house. 

She remembers to talk to her parents and to get to the bottom of their crazy scheme with their new house “guest”.

Gang-tae caught a glimpse of Mun-yeong while she was rushing to get out of the house immediately. 

He exactly knew the reason for her behavior, and he can’t blame her. After last night, he is certain that she still has feelings for him contrary to what she says and shows. He can feel it from the way her body responded to his touch, and from the way she kissed him back.

He didn’t get much sleep last night since his mind was flooded by fresh memories of her that it keeps playing over and over in his head. 

He even took a cold shower to ease his aching manhood and to stop his body from craving for her physically. 

He spent a decent amount of time thinking for a plan on how he can talk to her without giving her an opportunity to escape or run away. And he found the perfect plan, he just needs some help in executing it. 

After his breakfast with her parents, Gang-tae drives out and went on his everyday habit ever since he learned about Taehyung. 

He visits him every day and talks to him almost about anything under the sun. But mostly he loves telling Taehyung the stories about him and Mun-yeong. 

He sat on the ground as soon as he reaches Taehyung’s resting place. 

“Hey buddy! Dad’s been great today. I finally came up with a plan to get your Mom back. Remember I promised you, I will do everything to make her happy again. So, watch over Daddy, Okay?” 

“I know you will cheer for me up there in heaven! I’ll be counting on you, my little brave boy!” 

Gang-tae could not help but wonder how it feels if Taehyung was around. 

He is doing his best to heal his own pain on knowing that he became a father but sadly he never got the chance to be one. 

He gazed up to the sky above and say a silent prayer of hope. 

Hope - to bring her back into his life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter I guess but more lighter in my view compared to the previous one... I hope you continue to enjoy reading until we reach the final chapter which I plan to finish by end of this week. So hope you all stay with me until then! 😉 
> 
> Thanks for all your wonderful comments for chapter 10 here in AO3 and in twitter. ❤️ 
> 
> Have a wonderful day always!😄


	12. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“True love deserves a second chance and when you love someone you never give up on them.”**

For the past two days, her daily routine changed completely. She heads straight to work, which means no more morning runs by the beach then when she comes home from school, she stays inside her room most of the time. These are all for one specific reason - to avoid him.

Last night during dinner, her parents’ “guest”, casually informed them that he is going to Seoul for a collaborative meeting with a local production team for his upcoming film project. It only means he will be gone almost all day, and that is a delightful news for Mun-yeong.

Finally, he will be out of her house even if it’s just for a day. She can breathe and get her own space back.

So, the next morning, when she is certain that their house guest is gone, she hurriedly looks for her mother. Today is the best time to confront her Mom about Gang-tae and their unusual way of being extra accommodating towards him.

She saw her mom in the dining area drinking coffee. _Perfect timing_ , she thought.

“Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Good morning sweetheart. I was actually waiting for you since I also have something to tell you.”

“What is it? You go first!” Mun-yeong was curious what it could be and hoping that it’s nothing to do with their house guest.

Her mother’s face looks serious and there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Do Hui-jae took a deep breath, and gaze at Mun-yeong’s face that shows anxiousness and worry as to what she is about to say.

“I’m so sorry Mun-yeong, for being a selfish mother. For thinking that I know what’s best for you and for getting in the way of your happiness.” Sudden tears start streaming down her mother’s face.

“What do you mean, Mom? What are you talking about? I don’t understand.” Mun-yeong replied completely puzzled as to what her mother is implying.

“What I’m saying is that I begged Gang-tae not to bring you in America. I’m saying that I was selfish for making you stay here. I’m the one that you should blame not him. It’s me that you should hate the most...”

“Mom... why didn’t you tell me before and you’ve been keeping that from me all this time?” Mun-yeong started sobbing, unable to comprehend what she is feeling knowing her own mother somehow had something to do with how her life turned out.

“Because I’m a coward too. I’m scared that you will hate me. And most of all I’m scared to lose you. I’m really sorry Mun-yeong. I would understand if you’ll hate me, but I hope someday you can find in your heart to forgive Mom.” Her mother touched her hand, her eyes filled with remorseful tears.

Mun-yeong now understand why sometimes her mother’s eyes are filled with regret and pain whenever she looks at her. Now she knows the reason why she would sometimes catch her Mom crying silently. She was living in guilt for the last 8 years knowing her daughter’s life changed the moment she made a selfish plea.

“I won’t be honest if I say that I’m not hurt, because I am. But I can never hate you Mom when all you did was love me. Maybe it was just too much love that you end up hurting me without you realizing it.” Mun-yeong leaned closer and gave her mother a warm embrace.

Her way of saying she will try and learn to forgive her and forget the painful memories of the past.

Her mother hug her in return and in between her sobs she said, “I will wait for the day you forgive me, Mun-yeong”

For a moment, they both just cry in each other’s arms. Letting their hearts be free from the burden and pain that hunts them from the past.

After a while, when their tears dried up, and their emotions have eased down, she heard her mother say, “So find your happiness, Mun-yeong. True love deserves a second chance. You are smart enough to know what I mean.”

Her talk with her mother that morning somehow gave Mun-yeong a sense of healing. It somehow gave her a new hope that soon her painful past will slowly fade away and true happiness will come to fill her heart. She can be whole and complete again.

Mun-yeong arrives at Seongjin Marina Pier in the afternoon. Daniel and Hanna hired a private yacht and they invited her to join them for an afternoon sunset cruise. It was to celebrate Daniel’s promotion as the new head of the Pediatrics Department at Seongjin Medical Centre.

She probably arrived early since there are still no sign of the couple. Maybe they got caught out in the hospital so they might be running late.

Mun-yeong patiently waits near the walkway entrance of the Marina when she noticed a man who looks like a sailor crew approach her.

The man bows down his head and politely asked, “Are you Ms Ko Mun-yeong?”

“Yes, I am” she answered back

“Dr.Choi instructed me to lead you inside the yacht as soon as you arrive.”

Mun-yeong followed the lead of the man and soon she finds herself inside the luxurious yacht.

The man simply said she can wait on the lower deck area where there are drinks and cocktails for her to enjoy while waiting. Then the man walked out leaving her alone.

Curious and a bit thirsty she went down the lower deck. She saw the spread of all the food and different kinds of alcoholic beverages.

_“Wow, this is too much for 3 people, those two are really splurging!”_ Mun-yeong thought to herself while pouring herself a glass of wine.

She looks around and then she finds herself opening the door leading to the yacht’s sleeping cabin.

Mun-yeong went inside admiring the lavish details of the cabin, it was quite elegant inside. She sat at the edge of the bed while she takes a sip of her wine, when she felt the yacht suddenly moves.

She thought she was imagining so she looks out at the porthole window. The yacht indeed moves so quickly and is now hundred metres away from the Marina.

_“What is happening, where’s Daniel and Hanna?”_ She curiously thought to herself.

Mun-yeong heads to the upper deck and looks for whoever is sailing the yacht. She walks towards the stern (back of the yacht), to the little enclosed space where the yacht is being controlled and steered.

She saw the one sailing the yacht, it was a man wearing a hat and dark sunglasses, his head is lowered down and his whole body is also hidden from the enclosure. Mun-yeong fails to get a clear visual of the man.

“Hey, excuse me, my companions are not yet here, why are we sailing already?” She cluelessly shouts out trying to call his attention.

No response. The man probably cannot hear her because of the roaring sound of the engine and the ripples of the sea water as the yacht continues sailing. She looked around and the Marina is almost out of her view meaning they are out in the open sea already.

Suddenly the man turns off the motor engine, so the yacht eventually came to a full stop and they were anchored in the middle of the sea.

Panic envelopes her. She was alone with a stranger. What if this man is dangerous and he will do something dreadful? No one can help her. Fear seeps through her body, her heart beating so fast at the thought that she is probably in danger.

She turns around and walks quickly down to the cabin wanting to lock herself and make a call for help, when suddenly a strong arm grabbed her by the waist.

“Mun-yeong” She knows that voice.

Relief swept her body the moment she heard his voice but at the same time she remembers who it was.

So, she turned around to face him, ready to punch him for the sudden fright he gave her.

“What is wrong with you, Gang-tae?” Her fist hitting his chest repeatedly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” Gang-tae holds her wrist trying to stop her.

“Are you out of your mind?” Mun-yeong pushing him away then runs down towards the cabin while Gang-tae hastily followed behind.

“You didn’t give me any choice Mun-yeong. This is my way to make you stay because you keep on running away from me!” Gang-tae blurted out frustratedly.

They are inside the cabin now and she knew that there is no way out for her but to listen to him. 

She was caught and cornered.

“Look, Mun-yeong, all I want is for you to listen and give me a chance.”

“Fine, say what you want to say Gang-tae, let’s see if it would change anything.”

Gang-tae stepped closer to where she is standing and looks directly in her eyes. Tears starts to stream down from his face.

“I’m sorry for giving up on us, for letting you go and for leaving you. That time I thought if you move with me to America, I might ruin your chances to live your life the way it should be. All your opportunities are here, and you are leaving them all behind just for me. The possibility of me getting in your way to succeed in reaching your dream scared me.”

He gently holds for her hands, then he continues to plead for her forgiveness.

“Please Mun-yeong, forgive me, let me love you once again. I came back a year after I left but you were gone. I could not find you. So, I’m searching all these years. I never gave up; I know one day I will find you. For 8 years, I never stop loving you. You will always be the one. I love you, Mun-yeong. Give me a chance to make you happy for the rest of our lives.”

Her tears endlessly rolling down her face as her heart listens to his plea.

“What if you leave again? You will go back to America, after your filming ends, right? So why should I give you my heart again?” She dared to ask.

“I’m not going anywhere without you from now on. I can give up everything for you. I can’t live without you, Mun-yeong, cause life without you is meaningless.”

She remembers what her mother said earlier to her, _“find your happiness...true love deserves a second chance...”_

Is she ready to give him another chance? Is it worth another try? Can she be selfish and let herself be happy once again with him?

Her heart knows all the answers to her questions, and it all points out to one - She still loves him, and she also never stop.

Gang-tae wipes her tears and cupped her face with his hands. Then they stare at each other’s eyes full of longing.

He pulled her close then leaned down pressing his lips to hers, giving her a soft kiss full of love and yearning.

She encircles her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist.

Their lips touching for a gentle kiss until it was no longer enough for both.

Soon their tongues begin to explore each other’s mouth. Relishing the feeling of being in love, kissing breathlessly once again and satisfying each other’s desire.

Both losing their senses. 8 long years... their bodies deprive of physical pleasure and intimacy, no wonder tonight it feels like they are prisoners getting a taste of freedom.

They crave to feel each other’s naked flesh, letting their hands strip each other’s clothing. He carries her in his arms, then lay her down the soft bed, while their mouths still pressed together, never wanting to leave each other.

His hands like it has its own mind, instinctively caresses her breasts. The taut peaks wither instantly on his palms, she still loves the way his hands work on them.

Soft moans were heard from her lips as he released her mouth so he can kiss her throat, leaving love marks that soon will be visible in no time. His mouth travels further down until he reached her breasts. His favorite part of her body that he is always crazy about.

Her two peaks were soon treated to his sweet nibbles and licks, making them fully aroused and wanting more from his mouth. Her hands rests on his head urging him to go on. So, he took her breasts into his mouth sucking each one greedily, he alternates his mouth and hands in giving her breasts the pleasure she wanted, until he heard her moaning loudly.

His longing for her is growing intensely so he suddenly felt the urge to take her right away. He craves to be inside her again, so he parts her legs and smoothly positioned himself. He could not wait any longer, he needs to bury himself now into the depths of pleasure only she can give.

She knew what he wants, and she feels the same way too. She could not wait to also feel him inside her again.

“Take me now...” He heard her say. As she tangles her legs around his waist.

It did not take long before Gang-tae quickly thrust his hardness inside her wetness. Filling every space inside, making her full once more. He is finally home.

“Mun-yeong…” He cried at the first feel of her walls around his length. “I miss you… I miss being inside you like this…” He groans while he starts the rhythm of pushing in and out of her centre.

The 8 years that he imagines her each time is like a dream that now turns into reality. They are finally making love again... no longer in his mind nor in his dreams but everything is real.

She welcomes all of him inside her. Letting him sink deeper and drowning in her wetness.

He feels the beast in him that was dormant for 8 years was suddenly unleashed, making him pound faster, harder, and wilder into her core. Burying himself so deep until she is screaming with satisfaction.

The years they spent apart made them starve for pleasure, making them like animals mating senseless in the wild right now. Never getting enough of each other, wanting and desiring for more until their hunger is satiate.

“Gang-tae...” she pants heavily while screaming his name and taking him all the way as deep as she can. 

How he misses the sounds she makes whenever they made love. Tonight, there is no stopping him in hearing her moans and cries.

Their bodies connected intimately, as she keeps up in meeting his every deep thrust by lifting her hips, following his pace. 

She knows she is close... He can feel her walls tightening around his length.

“Come for me, Love...let me take you higher...” Gang-tae urges her to reach for the pleasure she long forgotten.

He gave her faster and wild thrusts, she shuts her eyes then pulls him down, her arms tightly holding unto his back, until she satisfyingly gets her glorious release.

Then he drives himself further deep almost touching her soul, as he pursues his own taste of euphoria. 

“Mun-yeong…” He cries her name again and holds her hips tightly, pleasure seeping through all over his body, and seconds later, he is spilling every seed inside her waiting womb.

Finally, their longing completely satisfied.

“I love you”, he whispers before pulling out and reaching for her mouth to kiss her deeply once more.

Tears left her eyes; hearing those words from him again melts her heart.

Moments later, they both just lay tangled in each other’s warm embrace. Her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His hand caressing her head and strokes his fingers into her hair. While his other hand gently rubs the smoothness of her back.

“How did you end up with this plan, this is like kidnapping me, you know?” Lifting her face up to meet his gaze while smiling at him.

He gave a soft mischievous laugh that she finds so amusing.

“Yeah, maybe I did go overboard to the point of kidnapping you!” His laughing continues to resonate around the cabin.

“Stop laughing... just tell me... and I can’t believe you even connive with my friends!”

He looks at her before saying, “Because you keep avoiding me... so I came up with a plan to take you somewhere that you won’t have anywhere to run. And the sea is the perfect solution!”

“Such a clever plan you’ve got there! You’re crazy!” Mun-yeong exclaimed while waiting to hear more from him.

“I’m just crazy in love with you!” Gang-tae kissed the tip of her nose.

“And I was damn right! You couldn’t run, not unless you dare to swim all the way back to the shore, and I know you’re not a good swimmer!” Gang-tae added as he proudly beams at his own successful plan.

“So how on earth did Daniel and Hanna got involved?” Another question she eagerly wants to be answered.

“Your Mom introduced me to them. I talked to your mother about this plan, they all wanted to help get us back together, so they gladly join me in making this plan work. And they all know you are here with me, so technically this is not kidnapping, maybe more like a surprise date!”

“You really planned all these? I should have known, Daniel and Hanna will never spend so much money on hiring a private yacht, that’s why I was surprised when I got their call inviting me here!” She shakes her head on how easily all of them got her to go along with Gang-tae’s plan.

Mun-yeong suddenly checks the time, its nearly 8 in the evening. Even if her parents know where she is, they will probably still wait for her to go home.

“What time are we going back to the Marina?” She curiously asked Gang-tae.

“Oh, about that... I’m returning you to them tomorrow. I hired the yacht for 24hrs so surely you don’t want to put it to waste if we return early!” Gang-tae said smiling brightly at her knowing he is winning.

“What? Wow, you’re so sly...you really put a lot of thought into this great plan of yours!” Mun-yeong gave a look of wonder with how he got his way into his own plan.

“I’m hungry...” she suddenly said feeling her stomach rumbling

Gang-tae laugh and felt his own hunger as well. “Okay, I’ll get some food outside.”

“By the way, if we’re staying here, I don’t have any spare change of clothes, and you almost ripped the ones I’m wearing earlier.” Mun-yeong shyly muttered to Gang-tae.

“You don’t need spare clothes, Love. Besides, you look comfortable naked and we still need to make up for the 8 years that we are apart!” He quickly kissed her lips, gave her a wink and a devilish smile before getting off the bed and heading outside to grab her some food.

Mun-yeong blushed by his cunning way of making her smile. She can’t believe they just made love again after 8 years and it felt so amazingly good.

That night Gang-tae and Mun-yeong are snuggled together at the upper deck near the bow (front of the yacht). They spread a blanket on the deck floor for them to lie down and peacefully admire the night sky above them. The sky is clear so it’s a perfect time to do some star gazing.

Gang-tae’s arm lovingly wraps around Mun-yeong as she leans her head on his shoulder.

“The stars are so beautiful just like you, Love! Back in LA, I always gaze at them hoping to see some falling stars so I can make a wish that somehow I can find and win back the woman I love.” He honestly tells her.

“Isn’t it a childish thing to wish upon a star?” She astonishingly teased him.

“If you are desperate like me, you’ll do anything. But I did get my wish granted cause you’re here with me now.” Gang-tae kissed the top of her head as they continue to be in awe by the brilliant display of shiny silvery blue dots in the pitch-black sky.

“I need to ask you something” Gang-tae suddenly sits up and Mun-yeong follows.

“What is it?” She nervously asked because he looks serious and agitated all of a sudden.

He takes her hand and stares at her eyes for a few seconds. _“It’s now or never”_ , he thought to himself.

“Will you marry me, Mun-yeong?”

He reached inside his pocket for the ring he secretly been carrying all this time.

She was stunned. Is this real? Is she dreaming? Gang-tae’s proposing marriage?

“I love you, Mun-yeong. Let me spend the rest of my life loving you. Let’s build a family together and live a life full of happiness and love.”

She was overwhelmed from what he lovingly said that she could not control the tears to freely flow from her eyes.

She nods her head while their eyes are fixed on each other.

“Yes, Gang-tae. I love to be your wife and spend a lifetime with you!”

He tenderly put the ring on her finger and gently kissed her on the lips.

_“Build a family together... Taehyung”_ She holds on to his hand and takes a deep breath. _“He needs to know...”_

“Love, there’s something you should know first...” She needs to tell him about Taehyung and perhaps apologize for shutting him out.

“Is it about our son?”

She was surprised and shocked to what he said, “What? … How did you know?”

“After you run away from me at the beach, your Mom asked me to follow you, and you went to Taehyung that afternoon. Then after you leave, I went over to see who you visited, and it doesn’t take a genius to understand what’s in front of me.” Hurt and pain was obvious in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry for not telling you...”

“I understand, you were hurt, and you have all the right to hate me, that’s why you hide it.” Gang-tae lightly pats her head, smiled and then he brightly said, “We’ll go and visit him tomorrow together, okay?”

“He will like that for sure!” Mun-yeong replied. Feeling happy and contented in the arms of the only man she loves and soon to be husband.

Gang-tae pulls Mun-yeong closer to him, and once again his lips touched hers as they savor the happiness that awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter cause I had fun writing GT and MY's reunion and hot yacht encounter! hehehe 😊 
> 
> I’m getting emotional already since there’s only one more chapter left. Am I ready to say good-bye to this AU? I’m not sure… one thing I’m sure about is that I enjoy creating and writing this fan fic and alternate universe for MY and GT. This is my 2nd work in AO3, and writing is not even my profession so I was surprise that I can write! hahaha 😄😄 
> 
> Looking forward to your thoughts and comments for this chapter. Thank you so much for all the love and likes for this work! ❤️😊 
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy your day always!


	13. Forever with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“Being someone’s first love is great, but to be their last is beyond perfect.” ******

The next morning Gang-tae and Mun-yeong walks hand in hand towards Taehyung’s resting place.

They stood quietly side by side. Saying their own simple prayer.

Mun-yeong was the first one to speak.

“I found out about him, a month after you left. I was in class that day and suddenly I felt the world spinning and I was nauseous too. I thought maybe because it was my lack of sleep or because I barely ate anything. Then I suddenly remembered I missed my cycle for a few days already and we were not careful the last night we are together. I had a hunch, so I quickly did the test before I took some medicines. When it came back positive, I was so lost that I want to escape. I don’t know what to do.”

Tears begin to form in her eyes, until she can’t control them anymore, letting them stream down her face. Gang-tae wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

“You don’t have to tell me, Love. If you feel that it is hard for you. It’s okay, I don’t want to see you crying.” And he starts wiping her tears.

It hurts him to see her crying as she recalls the past.

“No. I want to tell you everything. It’s the only way I will feel at peace knowing I’ve told you about it.” She takes a deep breath before going on, “then out of the blue, Daniel called me asking why I failed to show up on their wedding. I remember his wife is an ob-gynecologist, and they are the only person I know who can help me. I told them what I’m going through, and they offered their help, so I ended up running away to Seongjin. I never told anyone because I don’t want to be a burden to my family. I blame myself for what happened because maybe I did not look after myself properly. I gave up being a doctor thinking how can I save other children if I couldn’t even save my own child.”

Mun-yeong suddenly broke down in his arms. She buries her face on his chest as she cries painfully.

“It was never your fault Mun-yeong, don’t ever blame yourself. Unfortunately, it was an accident. Please never think that you did anything wrong.” Gang-tae let her weep while he kept his arms embracing her tightly, letting her know that she is not alone anymore. They will always have each other now.

Soon he is shedding his own tears too. Maybe this is what they both need, mourning together so they can help heal each other from the pain of losing Taehyung. They both took comfort in each other’s strength and warmth.

Moments later, when their tears are slowly fading, they gazed at each other, letting their eyes speak of love, forgiveness, acceptance and healing.

They are not closing and forgetting this chapter in their lives, but rather they will use it to strengthen them as they face the future together. Taehyung will always have a special place in their hearts that no one can ever replace.

After their visit to Taehyung, Mun-yeong’s heart felt so light, she knew the big void in her heart has now disappeared. Her mom is right, she’s the only one who can find her happiness.

And her happiness begins with this man beside her. She looks at Gang-tae who’s driving the car on their way home. She smiled at him as he reached out for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

Her life 8 years ago turned out to be a puzzle that were either broken into pieces or with missing pieces. She chooses to slowly put those broken pieces together through the years and just let fate bring her the missing piece.

Gang-tae was the missing piece and fate did bring him back in her life.

She can now say that she is finally complete and whole again.

**A new beginning** ... that is what she and Gang-tae will soon have together.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

“Gang-tae, where are you taking me? Do I really need to wear this blindfold?”

“You don’t want to spoil your surprise, right? Don’t worry, we’re nearly there!”

Gang-tae parks the car then gets off quickly so he can open the passenger door for Mun-yeong. He holds her hand while she steps out from the car.

“Are you ready, Love?

“Yes, the suspense is really killing me now!” She said excitedly.

1,2,3... he stands behind her then he removes the blindfold from her eyes.

Mun-yeong was standing in front of a beautiful house by the cliff off the coast. The breathtaking view of the sea and the mountains are the perfect back drop of the house. It was magnificent in her eyes.

He hugged her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist, then he whispered close to her ear, “Welcome home, my Love”

“Oh, my goodness! Love, this is really ours?”

“Yes, let’s head inside so you can see if you want to change or add anything” Gang-tae takes her hand, and smiles brightly. He loves it whenever she is happy.

The house is already furnished and ready to move in. She is not a very fussy woman; she can even live anywhere as long as she is with Gang-tae. The interior of the house including all furniture suits her taste, so she doesn’t feel like there’s anything to change or add.

“Love this is just perfect... I still can’t believe this is our house now!” She exclaimed with so much enthusiasm like a little kid with her new toy.

“Wait till you see the master’s bedroom!” His eyes glowing and hinting on something. Mun-yeong could not help but softly laugh by his slyness.

“Alright Director Moon, let’s check it out then!” Before she can start walking, Gang-tae suddenly scooped her in his arms bridal style. She shrieked because she was caught in surprise, but it quickly fades away when he winks at her, then in long strides he walks them upstairs to the master’s bedroom.

Their eyes happily gaze at each other and as soon as he opens the door, he reached for her lips kissing her until she felt the soft bed mattress touched her back.

His kiss made her body melt again, resulting for her to crave for more. He starts nipping on her lower lip, then his tongue teased its entry to her mouth. She gave in quickly, letting his tongue explore her mouth.

Soon they are both helping each other to undress, as their mouths continue smashing each other making breathless moans. Their hands instantly move down to stroke each other’s sensitive flesh that is showing full arousal and wanting to be satisfied.

She is soaking wet. He is aching hard. Both ready to seek and meet the pleasure that each other offers.

Gang-tae rolled on his back taking her on top of him.

“Put me inside you...” He urgently said.

She sits up, straddled between his thighs, then slightly lifting on her knees before dropping herself smoothly into his waiting hardness. Her eyes shutting close as she took him deep and works on her own grinding rhythm that satisfies them both.

“Love, you feel so good...” He groans while he cradled her gorgeous breasts into his hands giving light squeezes, then his fingertips playfully rolling the rosy tips as she rocked herself on top of him.

He meets her by pumping his hips up so she can pound and slam at him as wild as she wants.

Needing more from her, he soon sits up, replacing his hands on her breasts with his mouth. Then she finds her hands clasping and holding his head pulling him closer towards her breasts. Offering each peak for him to devour by sucking at it from gentle to hard, the way she always likes, while she steadily rides on his length.

More grinding, deeper plunges, breathless kisses... and they both come closer to the edge.

“Love, ...I’m nearly.... there”

“I’m coming too...”

They are both moaning and panting as they tightly embrace each other. And not before long they are both reaching for their climax together, letting the wave of pleasure flow between them.

She shuddered in his arms completely satisfied, he lies down on his back taking her again on top of him, their bodies still joint together not daring to separate yet. 

Both feeling so wonderful sharing another satisfying moment of passionate love making.

He caresses her head while waiting for them to settle and get their breathing even.

Suddenly both their phone rings simultaneously.

They both looked at each other with eyes wide open the moment they realize the reason for those calls.

“The wedding rehearsal!” They both said in unison.

Like a lighting speed and in a flash they both hurriedly jump off the bed and starts putting on their clothes as quickly as possible. The calls keep coming through, but they are too busy getting dressed to pick it up.

They are getting married tomorrow, finally. It is the happy ending that they both dream and deserves. But tonight, they first need to make it to the rehearsal before their families and friends request a search party to look for the missing couple.

After Gang-tae proposed to her, he told Mun-yeong that he already asked her parents for her hand in marriage. Apparently, he talked to them the day prior to executing his plan with the _“yacht surprise date”._

Her parents were so delighted when they announced that they will get married, most especially her Mom who cried bucket of happy tears.

Mun-yeong is aware that Gang-tae still has the filming commitment that he needs to do, so she told him they can get married after his filming is all done. But he doesn’t like the idea of it, and he insists that they should get married as soon as possible before his filming starts.

For Gang-tae, waiting for 8 years is already enough for him, plus when he said, _“build a family”_ , he meant it to be immediately, that’s why he always seize the opportunity whenever they get a chance to make love, just like what happened moments ago.

It is a good thing that their friends and families were all willing to help with the wedding preparations, and the fact that she wanted a simple wedding not a lavish one, makes everything much easier to organize and accomplish.

They are driving now heading towards the wedding venue, when Mun-yeong answers her phone.

“Where are you guys? We are all waiting for you! I can’t believe you’re running late at your own wedding rehearsal! I just hope you won’t be late on your actual wedding tomorrow!” She can hear Juri’s scoffing tone from the other line.

“I promise we’ll be there in a few minutes, Juri. Just tell everyone we just got stuck in a traffic jam!” Mun-yeong casually said trying very hard not to give a hint on the real reason why they are running late. But knowing her cousin, she will not buy it.

“Oh, really traffic jam? In Seongjing? Maybe it’s more of you and Gang-tae getting stuck at each other doing....”

She cut her off by quickly hanging up! Oh well Juri can scream at her later. She knew her cousin will not stop until she is done with all her teasing and litany.

Mun-yeong caught Gang-tae trying hard not to laugh at her. But he can’t contain it and suddenly he let it out.

“Hey, stop laughing. Let me remind you that this is all your fault Mister! I only agree to check and look at the room, which I never got to do because obviously you want to use it instead!” She gave him a light slap on his arm.

“Sorry, Love, you know you’re my weakness and it’s hard for me to resist your charm!” He smiled so brightly making her blushed and her heart flutter by his simple flirtatious words.

**WEDDING DAY**

The beautiful bride and the dashing groom are both inside the bridal suite. Happiness are evident on their faces as they lovingly stare at each other while their hands are clasped together.

They are waiting for the ceremony to begin and the wedding coordinator to call them for their cue to enter the wedding hall.

Earlier, both their parents already went inside to see them and to give their congratulatory well wishes.

_“Mun-yeong, I’m really happy for you and Gang-tae. I know both of you will live a good life! And you’re such a beautiful bride right now!” Chae-won cheerfully said while hugging her daughter in law._

_“Thank you, Mother!” Mun-yeong hugs back her mother-in-law._

_Then she heard her mother, Do Hui-jae, “Are you ready now, Sweetheart? Oh, my goodness, you’re so beautiful!” Then she looks over at Gang-tae, “and surely you’re the most handsome son-in-law out there!”_

_Gang-tae shyly smiled and feeling self conscious by what his mother-in-law said._

_Mun-yeong looks at her mom who is still in awe by her daughter’s happiness._

_“Mom, thank you...” Mun-yeong reach for her mother to give her a hug and whisper closely, “Thank you for helping him come back into my life!”_

_“Oh, my dear Mun-yeong, don’t make me cry! Of course, Mom will do anything just to see you happy. And I know your happiness is with Gang-tae” Her mother softly replied._

_Then her father, Ko Dae-hwan, enters the room, walked towards her smiling, then he gently touched her face “I can’t believe my princess will be someone else’s queen now!”_

_“Oh Dad! Please don’t make me too emotional. I will always be your princess!”_

_Then he looks at Gang-tae, pats his back, before saying, “I’m entrusting my daughter into your hands now... I know you will be a good husband to her. Welcome to our family, Gang-tae!”_

_“I will love her with all my heart, she’s my everything so you don’t have to worry, Father” Gang-tae solemnly promised his father-in-law._

“What’s taking them so long?” Gang-tae impatiently and curiously blurted out.

“Let’s just wait, Love. Maybe they’re just fixing something outside” Mun-yeong said trying to pacify his anxiousness.

Then suddenly the wedding coordinator stepped in to the bridal suite.

“Everything is set now, we can now begin the wedding march, Sir!” The wedding coordinator soon leads them the way.

“Finally” Gang-tae exclaimed with so much eagerness.

Today is one of the happiest days in his life, marrying Mun-yeong is more than a dream come true. He never thought this day would come when they broke up 8 years ago. He was lucky to win her back otherwise his life will forever be miserable.

He can’t wait to call her his wife. At last, they will be husband and wife in a few minutes.

Gang-tae lightly squeeze her hand before saying, “Ready my Love?”

“Yes, more than ever!” She blissfully replied with her distinctive eye smile.

Hands locked together; they head towards the wedding hall.

As soon as the door opens, everyone inside turned around in awe as the bride and groom walks down the aisle towards their lifetime of happiness and love. 

Gang-tae promised to love her all the days of his life, together with the children the heavens will bless them; it is a promise he will make sure to keep forever.

It was a heavenly feeling for Mun-yeong and Gang-tae when the minister announced that they are now husband and wife.

And soon they share their first kiss as husband and wife in front of their family and friends. Everyone delightfully clapped their hands as they witnessed two hearts becoming as one.

The wedding ceremony and reception went by smoothly, all their guests together with their families had nothing but well wishes and happiness for the newlyweds.

For Gang-tae and Mun-yeong, this is the perfect wedding they always dream about, but above all getting married to their first love is truly beyond perfect.

**~ EPILOGUE ~**

**SIX MONTHS LATER @ the Movie Premiere of “WAY BACK TO YOU”**

“Director Oh, I’m so glad you made it to the movie premiere.” Gang-tae cheerfully shakes the hand of his mentor and boss.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world! I already missed your wedding so I can’t forgive myself if I miss out on your movie premiere too!” The old man exclaimed feeling proud of Gang-tae’s another achievement.

“And let me introduce my beautiful wife to you Director” Gang-tae turns to his side where Mun-yeong is closely standing beside him holding his other hand.

“Love, this is Director Oh Ji-wang, my mentor and almost like a father to me. Director Oh, this is my wife, Ko Mun-yeong” Gang-tae proudly beams to his mentor.

“Hello Director Oh, it was nice to finally meet you” Mun-yeong courteously greets the man while she bows down her head.

“It’s my pleasure to finally meet the woman that captures the heart of the most elusive film director in our company! I now understand why Gang-tae chose not to return to America, instead he accepts to work and head our local office here in Korea.” The old man amusingly smiles and offer his hand for a handshake with Mun-yeong.

Gang-tae laugh softly by his mentor’s precise remarks. Yes, it is true that he gave up his life in America. He thought it was the life he wanted until he realizes that his happiness dwells in Korea together with the woman he loves.

The moment he flew back to Seoul that day when he got the news about Mun-yeong, he already made up his mind. Once he gets her back, he will stay in Korea and be with her.

The movie premiere will soon start so they all went to their allocated seats. Gang-tae helps his wife to settle and sit beside him.

The lights of the theatre slowly dim and then the movie starts playing. The opening scenes quickly captures the emotions of the viewers, making everyone engrossed, especially Mun-yeong.

She was so enticed by the film and halfway through the story she finds herself sniffing. When the break-up scene of the main characters came into the screen, sudden tears escaped her eyes.

Gang-tae takes her hand, gave it a light squeeze, then he gently kissed the top of her hand, before wiping her tears. He knows why she is crying, and he can’t blame her. The scene somehow brings her back in the past, making some old scar stings.

Mun-yeong looks at her husband feeling a bit shy that he caught her crying, she smiled then whispers, “I’m okay, Love... the film is so good, I just can’t help but be emotional!”

Everyone inside the theatre were completely absorbed as the movie progresses to its climax until the closing scene and the happy ending of the two characters were revealed.

The theatre lights soon brighten then everyone starts clapping appreciating the movie. Then slowly the screen shows all the movie ending credits.... from the name of all the cast, the production, staff and crew.

Then the last slide for the end credits caught everyone’s attention including Mun-yeong.

_**A film by Moon Gang-tae** _

_**For Mun-yeong, who lights up my world and makes it beautiful....** _

She gasped in surprise, turns to Gang-tae with wonder in her eyes, “Love... this film... you did it for me?”

“Yes, I’m dedicating this film to the woman I love and cherish the most!” Gang-tae whisper in her ear while hugging his wife.

“Thank you for this... it means a lot to me. I love you, Gang-tae!”

“And I love you more!”

She couldn’t contain her emotions, so she leaned closer to him and softly kissed his lips.

After a while, all the cast members together with the director were all called out on the stage for photos and interviews.

Mun-yeong was happy looking at her husband’s success and the people around him offering their congratulations and praises for his film. She was so proud of her husband at that moment.

He caught sight of her, and his smile was so bright. He whispered _“I love you”_ with his mouth that she can understand and see even if they are metres apart from each other.

She smiled back and mouthed the same words to him.

Mun- yeong could not help but be thankful that she has been blessed to have this life with Gang-tae. A promise of forever with him.

Just like his film _“Way Back to You”,_

Gang-tae also finds his way back into her life... and now they are living the life they always dream starting with the little blessing growing in her womb, their little bundle of joy and the fruit of their love. She lightly touches her baby bump, that is now visible specially when she wears a dress just like today.

A month after their honeymoon, they found out that she is pregnant. Gang-tae was exceedingly happy and became overly protective of her immediately that he wanted to delay the filming of his movie so he can be with her all the time. But Mun-yeong insisted that he proceeds with his filming schedule as planned.

A sudden smile forms her lips as Gang-tae walk towards where she is, his eyes never leaving hers,

“Let’s go, Love?”

“Okay, let’s go home”

She takes his hand and gaze lovingly at her husband. Her heart is filled with so much love, looking at him makes her realize that not every love story gets a second chance...

So, she’s happy that they did, cause now they have Forever! 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A happy ending is what matters most.... "  
> I always love this line from IOTNBO, so I do hope I've given this AU a satisfying ending for you all!
> 
> From the bottom of my ❤️ heart, THANK YOU for giving me a chance to share this story (AU) with all of you. It was a wonderful journey for me, and I really had fun writing every chapters every week. 🙂
> 
> I hope that somehow, I have touched your heart and instilled the beautiful messages I want to impart behind the story I created.
> 
> I don’t think I’m ready to let go of this alternate universe I created for MY and GT yet, so I might be doing some writings either one shot stories or a sequel related to “You’re Still the One”. I think there are still some stories to tell, so I hope you keep an eye on them here in AO3 and give it the same love❤️ and appreciation you did for “You’re Still the One."
> 
> Much love to everyone,  
> Louise ❤️
> 
> PS. I think their "Honeymoon" deserves a one shot or a chapter if I'm doing a sequel! 😉😂


End file.
